Una prueba peligrosamente interesante
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: ¿Como arrestar a alguien del que tienes casi todas las pruebas en contra...pero que en la última prueba definitiva no puedas obtener una confesión positiva? "No saldré contigo. Eres un asesino.." Edward/Bella
1. Prólogo

**Una prueba peligrosamente interesante..**

_Sinopsis: _

"_Como arrestar a alguien del que tienes casi todas las pruebas en contra... ¿pero que en la última prueba definitiva no puedas obtener una confesión positiva?"_

"_No puedes arrestar a ese hombre, sin que exista una prueba de que es culpable. El polígrafo nunca falla."_

"_¿Cómo logras burlar el polígrafo?"_

_"Es muy simple" me dijo_

PROLOGO

"Cierra tus ojos e imagina que estas en un lugar mejor"

No dudo de sus palabras ni un segundo y le creyó. Todo era mejor que la realidad. Su voz la adormeció transmitiéndome una falsa tranquilidad que sabía, se esfumaría si llegase a recordar.

Un fragmento de lo que sucedería provocó que un gemido se escapara de sus labios. Él no se movió. Lo notó aún con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Se imaginó que en esos momentos su actitud debía ser indiferente y fría, digna de la calma alarmante. Pero ella lo conocía tan bien y sabía que, rebuscando en sus orbes verdes encontraría la diminuta y casi inexistente chispa de miedo. Incluso podría apostar que su mirada estaba desviada hacia alguna ventana o al suelo, solo por el hecho de evitar verla.

Ella extendió su mano hacia él, esperando su roce y el cálido contacto de piel a piel. Esta vez no sucedió así. Edward la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras juntaba sus labios, bruscamente…en un beso teñido de desesperación.

"Pase lo que pase, sigue viendo tu mundo feliz"


	2. Lunes

**Capitulo 1**

**Inicio de semana.**

**Lunes**

Isabella pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, agotada. La noche anterior no había dormido bien y ahora su lindo jefe (_nótese el sarcasmo_) Mike Newton; un gillipollas de lo peor, que tenía fama de acostarse con cualquier cosa que tuviera falta, la despertaba a las 4 am para encargarle un trabajo. ¿Qué caso tenía que la hubiera llamado si sabía que la vería dentro de 5 horas? Algunas personas, realmente no entendían las indirectas, pensó.

Así que ahora, pasadas las horas, se encontraba en la estación de policía, sosteniendo un vaso de café cargado para ahuyentar la somnolencia. Cubrió su boca con su mano, en un intento por ocultar los bostezos a causa del desvelo. No espero un "buenos días" de parte de sus compañeros, de tal manera que no se molestó en saludarlos o no. Desde que había entrado a la agencia, su trabajo se había convertido en su vida. No había horas libres, ni tiempo para amigos.

La siempre seria y responsable, Isabella Swan, encargada de la última pista que determinaría si una persona era culpable o inocente: Una confesión, una coartada...o algo que ayudara a los policías o jueces para dar una conclusión definitiva.

-¿Qué quieres, Mike?- entró sin tocar la puerta. Estaba enojada y su buen humor había desaparecido a causa de la llamada

-¡Isabella!- gritó Mike levantándose de su escritorio, con los brazos abiertos hacia ella

-Bella- lo corrigió secamente

-¡Qué milagro verte! Tanto tiempo...-

-Me llamaste hace unas horas...-recalcó

-Ahhh si, ya recuerdo, pero cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? ¿Estás libre? Quizás podríamos ir a..-

-Mike, al grano- Sabia que estaba siendo ruda y fría con él, pero desde su entrada, las citas y propuestas, algunas mas indecorosas que otras se fueron acumulando por más que dijera que no. Ella no entraría en su lista de conquistas.

El semblante de su jefe cambió y Bella supo que ya por fin se ponía serio –Llegó un nuevo caso. Estamos seguros de que es él, todo parece indicarlo-

-Y si están tan seguros, ¿porque estoy aquí?-

-Bueno...verás. Las pruebas apuntan a él, pero el chico no lo admite. Y las órdenes de arriba mandaron a hacerle ciertos estudios para comprobar si decía la verdad...-

-¿Cuál estudio mandaron?-

-Polígrafo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Lo que parecía ser algo tan sencillo para ella debido a su profesión especifica, a ellos les parecía aburrido e innecesario.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo vendrá el sospechoso?-

-Está adentro, esperándote- Bella jamás pensó que les urgiera tanto el caso, pero asintió. Tomo el último sorbo de café, agarró el historial, suspiró y con actitud decidida, entró al cuarto de interrogaciones.

Bella Swan había visto miles de asesinos, ladrones, violadores y demás. Generalmente contando con similares características: cabello oscuro, piel morena, mirada desquiciada o enojada, peso medio...Nada fuera de lo común.

Pero el acusado sentado frente a ella, dándole la bienvenida era todo lo contrario a lo normal. Cabello alborotado, de color cobrizo con algunos destellos dorados que le proporcionaba un toque de sexualidad a su persona. Sus ojos, dos orbes color esmeralda, la miraban con suma tranquilidad y sus labios, estaban envueltos en una sonrisa cordial. La viva imagen de la despreocupación divina.

-Buenas tardes…-recordó que traía el expediente y lo abrió en la primera página. Se asombró al leer algunas notas pero lo fingió poniendo una cara seria –Edward Cullen- pronunció aun preguntándose si sus ojos habían visto bien. El historial de él no podía ser más perfecto y limpio. Adjuntado a algunos documentos y fotos, se encontraba su currículum, que un nuevo requisito que solicitaban para verificar si el asesino había trabajado en alguna tienda y que daños había causado dentro. El currículum de Edward era interminable, honoríficos, trabajos perfectos, calificaciones excelentes. Eso, combinado a la apariencia física, lo hacía el hombre perfecto.

-¿Buenos días…?-

-Lic. Isabella- dijo con orgullo

-Bella- sonrió y su nombre pronunciado en aquellos bien formados labios la hizo sonrojarse. Se tapó el rubor con el cabello, analizando las pruebas por unos minutos. Era acusado por una sospecha de robo y asesinato en 3er grado. Objeto robado: Un collar perteneciente a una joyería famosa de Nueva York, validado en más de 10,000,000,000 billones de dólares- Bien..Sr. Edward, aquí me dice que usted estudió en una de las universidades más prestigiosas, debió ser un gran orgullo para sus padres-

-Háblame de tú-

Bella asintió dudosa– ¿Cómo fue esa etapa?-

-Sé cómo funciona esto, policía bueno, policía malo. Empiezan con preguntas amables y luego van con lo más violento ¿me equivocó?-

Ella solo lo ignoró y procedió a activar la máquina, ayudada por un guardia que colocaba los cables correspondientes en cintura, brazo y dedo de Edward. Una vez terminado, Bella ordenó al guardia que se retirara, aún sabiendo que era peligroso estar cara a cara con un presunto asesino. Aquellos que no demostraban nada de sentimientos eran los más peligrosos, justamente por lo mismo. –Empecemos-

-¿Tu nombre es Edward Masen Cullen?-

-Correcto- el aparato pareció sonar con un pitido leve, al cual no le tomó importancia –¿Naciste en Londres?-

-Sí..-hizo una pausa-Mira Bella porque no paramos aquí, tengo una cita en la tarde-

-¿Con la cárcel?-

-Gente importante - Bella levantó su cabeza al oírlo hablar de esa forma misteriosa-¿Robaste ese collar?- enarcó una ceja

-No- Tomó entre sus manos la lectura del estudio y lo analizó, contrariada. Porque si las pruebas mostraban positivo, esta ¿no?. La evidencia circunstancial indicaba un culpable, en cambio, el polígrafo indicaba una página en blanco.

-¿Conociste a la afectada?-

-La vi una sola vez-

Frunció en ceño al comprobar que era cierto, una de las pocas líneas que aparecían enredadas en la hoja, sin poder descifrarse. Y lo más extraño de la verdad es que ni una sola alteración estaba marcada en los ritmos cardiacos. Como si no hubiera ahí una persona, sino un muerto..

-¿La viste en la universidad donde estudiabas ingeniería?- Sabia que era una negativa, ya que el no llevaba esa carrera, pero debía comprobar su teoría

-No estudio ingeniería- respondió. Bella checó los registros y de nueva cuenta, nada apareció. Aunque había sido una mentira, ni una curvatura o una alta aceleración en su respiración o ritmo cardiaco se había registrado. Eso no era normal.

-Ya terminamos, ¿Srita?- le sonrió con coquetería

-No. Apenas vamos iniciando-

-Debes apurarte, no querrás llegar tarde a la cena de esta noche. El restaurante tiene un límite de tiempo en la reservación-

-¿Qée cena?-

-Ya te lo dije. Tu + Yo= Una cena. ¿Queda claro?-

-Olvídalo, Edward. No saldrás de aquí porque te irás directamente a la cárcel-

-No tengo nada que ocultar-

-Ambos sabemos que mientes- El polígrafo seguía en blanco, sin pruebas que pudieran comprobar nada

-Solo se lo que yo sé, pero tú solamente sabes que soy una persona más a la que tratas de inculpar por un pecado que no es suyo-

-Soy la mejor de mi equipo-

-Y yo soy el mejor del mío-

-¿Entonces aceptas que robaste la joya?-

-No, pero buena suerte averiguándolo-

-¿La mataste?-

-¿A quién?-

-No juegues conmigo. Sabes que te descubriré, Edward Cullen-

-Ambos sabemos que no-

-Fallaras y aceptarás tu culpa-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Podría decirse que sí- le sostuvo la mirada tratando de aparentar frialdad, pero más parecía un cordero suplicando por no ser la comida de la noche.

-No puedes acusarme si el polígrafo indica lo contrario-

-El polígrafo nunca miente-

-Comienzo a creer lo contrario-Edward rió suavemente mientras sus ojos paseaban por la figura de Bella-Lo mismo sucede con las personas, sabes? Jamás puedes confiar en ellas, es justo como una máscara que uno se pone para la fiesta de disfraces pero que conforme pasa el tiempo te das cuenta de que no te la has quitado y que la llevas soportando por semanas y semanas. Y terminas acostumbrándote, quitándotela solo para reemplazarla por otra-

-Entonces, ¿lo robaste?-

-Sigues insistiendo con eso...Olvídalo querida. ¿No quieres tomar un receso? Un helado tal vez, he oído de un buen lugar..-

-¿Me estas invitando a salir o solo buscar distraerme?-

-¿Qué, si así fuera..? ¿Aceptarías la salida?-

-Eres un ladrón y asesino..Podría ser una trampa y ¿tú esperas que acepte para terminar como esa mujer?-

-Técnicamente, no esta comprobándose nada, así que no soy ni ladrón ni asesino-

-Lo comprobaré..-

-Bueno mientras eso sucede, ¿quieres ir a cenar el viernes?-

-No puedo. Trabajo-

-¿Sábado? -

-No-

-Domingo. Nadie trabaja en domingo-

-Iglesia- se encogió de hombros. Era mentira pero no debía caer en la tentación.

-Iré contigo-

-¿Ahora resultaste ser un fiel devoto?-

-Nunca se sabe. Últimamente dios y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-¿Y eso en que ayudaría? Ya te dije que no, además…-

-Aceptaras-la interrumpió de improviso

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ti mismo?-

-Confió en tus hormonas, ellas me darán la razón-

-Eres culpable..-

-Pero hasta que se demuestre lo contrario...no puedo quedarme aquí-

-Di que eres culpable y todo esto terminara, niégalo y te seguiré-

-Lo niego..Ahora sígueme…-

-Mientes..-

-Para ser alguien tan atractiva, eres testaruda. Tengo un familiar médico quizás pueda recomendarte un psicólogo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Probablemente de testaruda pases a un episodio de esquizofrenia..Nunca se sabe..No solo los locos están en el manicomio y no solo los asesinos son los que están en las cárceles-

El silencio reinó por un momento. El parecía regocijarse con toda la situación, ya que mantuvo su sonrisa intacta

-Edward...-

-mm..jum-

"Digamos que...hipotéticamente..Acepto ir a cenar contigo..solo es hipotéticamente ¿eh? ¿Me dirías lo que sucedió en verdad, sin pruebas de por medio?"

"¿Hipotéticamente?"

"Ajá"

-No. Pero buen intento-

-¿Ni siquiera en una vaga ilusión? Si me dijeras, ¿me dirías mentiras?-

-No-

-No, ¿que..?-

-No te mentiría-

-¿Cómo lo sabré?-

-¿Te mentí cuando te dije que quería salir contigo? No..-

-No he aceptado..-

-Recuerda que lo harás..el misterio te atrae y en este instante soy como tu nuevo juego de mesa..Estas tan emocionada que olvidas leer las instrucciones y deseas jugarlo lo más pronto posible..Sin embargo, sabes que existe un riesgo a equivocarte y uno más grande: el de perder. Pero aun así, aceptas. Es inevitable, parte de la vida misma. ¿Sino que seria de la rutina diaria sin una pizca de buen misterio y éxtasis que logre liberar adrenalina?-

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando-

-¿Tú crees? Yo no pienso así. Tú eres el mejor ejemplo mostrado. ¿Tratando de sacarme una verdad o una mentira con tal de que te reduzcan las horas de trabajo? Dividiéndote entre la imagen que te atrae a mi o la necesidad de alejarte del nuevo loco que has descubierto..¿Dime qué papel tomas, Isabella?- pronunció su nombre con un tono de voz suave, e irresistiblemente sensual.

Ella se estremeció, pero no de miedo. Otro sentimiento distinto comenzó a invadirla. Su cabeza estaba saturada de su voz.

-Así que, ¿soy culpable o inocente?-

-¿Cómo logras burlar el polígrafo? Nadie lo ha hecho antes-

-Es fácil- se encogió de hombros

-Dime- insistió

-Si al menos fueras digna de mi confianza, podría confesártelo. Pero eres policía, el lado "enemigo". -No te ofendas-agregó

-Descuida, no lo hago. ¿Sabes, Edward? Yo podría ayudarte si tan solo confiaras en mi-

Ni modo. Tendría que utilizar otro tipo de ayuda. Si Alice la viera en ese momento, estaría orgullosa de ella. Se alegró de que no estuviera ahí. Se acercó provocativamente a la mesa, sentándose y cruzando las piernas en actitud provocadora, dejando que la falda se le subiera unos centímetros. Si él jugaba el juego de la seducción, ¿porque ella yo? Tenía que sacarle información. Edward enarcó una ceja y su sonrisa sexy se desvaneció por un momento. Perfecto, lo había confundido.

Por primera vez, el polígrafo notó un cambio en el ritmo cardiaco.

-Confía, Edward. Seré una investigadora, pero aún soy persona, así que eso no me convierte en enemiga, sino mas bien en aliados con un fin en común: Tu deseas salir de aquí, yo deseo salirme rápido de esta oficina, ¿qué opinas?-

-¿Piensas que aceptaré y saldremos a tomar un helado, te revelaré todo y después podrás botarme a la cárcel haciendo uso de pruebas falsas?-

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de asombrarse. Una sombra de furia había aparecido en los orbes esmeraldas del atractivo chico. –No, te doy mi palabra. Da tu confesión, y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte-

-No me interesa. Esos tratos policiacos ya me los sé de memoria. Así que, no gracias- se levanto, quitándose los amarres y aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

-Espera- lo retuvo por el brazo. Ya no era la cuestión de si él era un asesino o no, era el hecho de no querer que él se alejara de ella. Él lo había dicho, el éxtasis del momento..-No te vayas, discúlpame si te ofendí-

-No lo hiciste- tomó su mano. –Un gusto conocerla, Srita. Isabella-

-Bella-susurró sintiéndose derrotada

-Entonces, un placer Bella- soltó su mano suavemente dudando de la misma manera que ella.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, se colocó sus lentes negros, y le dirigió una suave sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y salir. Bella, por su parte, solo pudo quedarse ahí sentada sin poder hacer nada. Apretaba su mano en señal de frustración cuando notó el papel en sus dedos.

Abrió el pedazo de hoja rasgada que contenía miles de arrugas y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando leyó el mensaje, escrito con una caligrafía elegante.

**Cena 8pm Restaurante "La Vitae"**

"**0207982456898"**

**Edward C.**

Dirigió una mirada al polígrafo, que aún seguía prendido. Se acercó a las lecturas y no le extraño notar solo una serie de líneas, las únicas que había registrado cuando se había alterado. Después de todo, su caso misterioso aún podía seguir abierto. El podría ser un asesino y un ladrón, pero no lo podía saber hasta arriesgarse. Así que por primera vez en su vida, Isabella Swan tomó su bolso de su oficina y salió al encuentro de su cita, confiando en el destino. Y en la persona que gritaba peligro por cada uno de sus poros: Edward Cullen.


	3. Cena, preguntas y trampas

**Capitulo 2**

**Cena, preguntas y trampas**

Su cuerpo se movía por si solo de un lado para otro, de forma impaciente. ¿Tardaría mucho en llegar? ¿Era de esos chicos puntuales que no se retrasaban ni un solo segundo? "Bella, tranquilízate" se dijo a si misma por enésima ocasión. Estaba sacudiendo el vestido que traía puesto, uno azul de corte straple que le hacía resaltar sus curvas y que le llegaba a las rodillas, en busca de arrugas invisibles cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

"Podría ser Alice" Pensó la castaña pero sabía que su amiga tenia llaves y no la molestaría con el timbre. Los vecinos no eran su segunda opción, puesto que no mantenía conversaciones con ninguno haciendo a un lado el cordial "buenos días y buenas tardes". Quedaban fuera de la lista.

Así pues la única alternativa era él. Deseó en su fuero interior que así fuera y no sufriera una desilusión. Avanzó y abrió la puerta rápidamente para evitar la humillación de quedarse plantada.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, no me esparciré en el aire- la voz fue como un respiro a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró (si es que podía ser) más atractivo que en la tarde-noche anterior. Las horas después de tener su número habían sido tan tardadas pero necesarias. Su amiga le había recomendado que lo llamara después de 12 horas según ella, para mantener el suspenso. Bella tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por no tomar el teléfono y marcar. Alice era buena en consejos y debía confiar en ella.

"Si tan solo supiera que estoy a punto de salir a una cita con un presunto asesino" sopeso. Lo único que Alice sabia sobre su cita es que lo había conocido hace 2 días, que habían hablado y que tenía su teléfono pero no sabía qué hacer. No mencionó nada relacionado al polígrafo ni mucho menos las palabras "asesinato" y "robo" juntas en una misma oración. Sabía que si se llegaba a enterar la hubiera encerrado bajo 10 candados sin dejarla cumplir su loca idea.

Pero eso era si le "hubiera" dicho. Ahora no había marcha atrás. El chico de cabellos cobrizos continuaba con su sonrisa en los labios vistiendo de forma no muy elegante pero casual. Una camisa color vino que hacia resaltar los músculos de su cuerpo y su palidez. Y un pantalón negro que, a juego con todo lo hacía parecer un modelo de dios griego traído de los mismos palacios de Alejandro Magno.

Sonrió para sus adentros, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Decir que el azul hace resaltar tu belleza seria una expresión muy común comparada a las palabras que deseo decir. Eres hermosa hoy y ayer, y mañana igual-

Bella se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Nos vamos?-

-Tu también luces atractivo- le dijo tomándolo por sorpresa. Edward se recuperó de la impresión y rió.

Prácticamente con esa cara elegante y esa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, pensó Isabella, el podría obtener incluso hasta la presidencia de cualquier país. Sin embargo, considerando su historial y la causa de que hubieran llegado a esa situación, Edward encajaba más en el personaje de chico malo, aquel con una motocicleta, cabello rebelde y sonrisa que incitaba a cosas demasiado peligrosas para un corazón tan deficiente como el de ella.

-El restaurante cerrará en 5 horas y no creo que decidan mantenerlo abierto por nosotros...Aunque podría intentarlo- la sacó de su pensamiento y asintió, avergonzada

Cuando llegaron al lugar citado, Bella no se sorprendió de la elegancia del restaurante. Se lo había estado visualizando en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto. Además el modo de vestir lo delataba. Mantuvo la vista en un árbol de la lejanía mientras Edward rodeaba el carro para ayudara a salir. No pudo evitar considerar como un punto a favor para su reputación. Ningún asesino sería tan cortes.

Olvidó en qué momento había cruzado la mirada con él y más aún, cuánto tiempo llevaba analizando cada uno de sus rasgos. Edward alzó una ceja- ¿Algo interesante? ¿Un rastro de mentira?-

-Si- mintió. Se había quedado embobada como una adolescente llevada por sus hormonas. Pero eso no era necesario decirlo. Cuando menciono la palabra mentira, inmediatamente supo que él le estaba poniendo todo en charola de plata.

Era una de las mejores en su trabajo. Sabía como identificar las mentiras. Los movimientos secretos y con ayuda del polígrafo, desenmascaraba a los más grandes impostores. Nunca había habido un solo problema. Hasta que Edward entró a ese cuarto de interrogatorio. Tenía que enfocarse en su trabajo. No era una cita, solo una oportunidad.

Trabajo y horas extras.

Desvió la mirada pero mantuvo su mente, alerta. Las expresiones en los ojos era lo primero que se utilizaba para mentir. Una suave inclinación de la boca, podía indicar si alguien decía la verdad o si era interesante la plática. Las manos, puestas en diferentes posiciones, expresaban algo distinto. Todo el cuerpo en si podía ser una máquina de engaños.

Aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía Edward y ambos entraron al restaurante. Se sentó en una mesa reservada y se dio cuenta de que era un lugar un poco más privado que las demás mesas. No había porque asustarse. El hecho de que el hombre la tuviera de nervios no indicaba que ella no pudiera salirse con la suya.

-¿Y bien? Estás muy callada. ¿Tanto te asuste?-

-No asustarías a nadie, aunque te lo propusieras-

-¿Si te digo a cuantas personas asesine, saldrías huyendo?-

-No es el primer asesinato que he tratado-

-Entonces ¿has salido con otros sospechosos? Eso es nuevo-

-¡Soy profesional!-

-Yo igual y ve…Estamos aquí. ¿Algún otro maniaco del que deba preocuparme?- Bella negó

-Eres el primero- susurró de mala gana. Odiaba que la sacara de sus casillas

-¿Qué? No te escuche-

-Escuchaste perfectamente. Y si no es así, consigue una pistola con silenciador. Tu oído mejorara en algunos años-

Fue el turno de Edward para reír –Al fin comienzas a entender el juego-

-¿Vine para escuchar tú confesión, coartada o tú condena?-

-Directo al grano, según veo. Ok, pero no seré el único que pierda información-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Edward escudriño el gesto inocente de la chica

-Te sugiero no hagas ese tipo de preguntas, pueden ser de muy mal entendimiento-

-No es mi culpa que tu mente no sea pura y casta-

-¿Y la tuya si?- Bella enrojeció. No sabía cómo manejar esos temas y sin embargo, ya tenía experiencia.

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué sugieres?- el sonrió mostrándose de los más relajado

-Acércate- le indico y ella obedeció –Más cerca. Es secreto- Isabella dudó –¿Quieres oír lo que tengo que decirte o no?- asintió y se acercó.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Edward susurró –En realidad….No tengo nada que decirte- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en el momento en que se separaba para encararlo, él la tomó del rostro y le plantó un beso. El cuerpo de Bella no sabía que hacer, por una parte: estaba el corresponderlo, que eso era lo que más deseaba pero por otro, el profesionalismo y lo que había decidido lograr con esa cena no podían irse a la basura. Se separo de él con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-Si esa es todo lo que tienes que decir...Entonces- se levantó de la silla y tomó su bolso.

Se preparaba para irse cuando la voz de él la detuvo -¿Nunca te relajas? Isabella, quédate- suspiro mientras ella seguía de pie –Te diré lo que quieres saber-

Pareció meditarlo, pero solo por apariencia. Después de contar 30 segundos en su cabeza, procedió a tomar asiento de nueva cuenta.

-¿Has matado a alguien?-

-¿Qué te parece el juego de las 20 preguntas?-

-10-

-Como desees. Pero...yo también puedo preguntar- iba a replicar pero él se adelantó

-Estoy accediendo. Necesito una ganancia de regreso-

-¿De qué te serviría información mía?-

-Asuntos personales. Comienza-

-¿Has matado a alguien?- repitió la pregunta

-Siguiente-

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Calma. Podemos vetar 2 preguntas. ¿Te parece?-

-Ya que...-refunfuño- ¿A qué grupo criminal perteneces?-

-No tenemos un nombre. Solíamos tener uno, pero era demasiado ventajoso para los enemigos, así que lo eliminamos. Mi turno- Isabella anotó lo que consideraba necesario en su cabeza, por supuesto. Eliminó lo superfluo y se concentró en pistas claves

-¿Por qué decidiste trabajar con policías?-

-Creo que debe haber justicia. Y qué mejor que desenmascarar a los mentirosos. Estoy consciente de que no eliminare a todos, pero si a los que ocasionen daño a nuestra población-

Edward rio -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Pienso que si te postulas para presidente, sin duda tendrías mi voto-

-Cállate. ¿Trabajas con otras personas?-

-Si- Bella espero que agregara algo pero no lo hizo -¿Quiénes?-

-Dos chicos mayores-

-¿Nombres?-

-Pregunta vetada-

La muchacha sonrió. El ya no podría vetar ninguna pregunta y se vería obligado a contestar. Gran jugada.

-¿Eres culpable de todo lo que se te acusa?-

-En porcentaje: 30%. Lo demás, soy inocente. Bella ¿Tienes amigos?-

-No y no los necesito. Tengo trabajo, salud y estabilidad económica-

-Eso no lo es todo-

-Al parecer para mí, lo es. Ahora ¿En qué países han hechos tratos?-

Edward pareció meditarlo –España, Brasil, Moscú, Inglaterra, México, Perú, Chile, Argentina y otros más. No terminaría de mencionarlos-

-¿Hace cuanto eres esto?-

-Por adelantarte, se te elimina una pregunta-

-Tramposo

-Reglas son reglas- sonrió pese al enojo de la castaña- "Esto" lo dices como si fuera algo repulsivo. No lo es. Si mi memoria no falla, desde los 13- la interrumpió antes de que saliera otra duda con respecto a su pasado- ¿Dónde están tus padres? Quiero nombres y algo característico de ellos-

-Bueno…Renee vive en Florida, odiaría salir de allí. Es aventurera y de alma joven. Todo contrario a lo que era mi padre, Charlie. Era callado. Murió-

-Lo lamento-

-Fue hace mucho. No importa. Continua-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me pase una pregunta- se encogió de hombros

-¿Eres fría con todo el mundo o es solo apariencia?-

-No suelo ser muy afectuosa con todo el mundo. Existe algo que me lo impide. Edward, ¿Te has manchado las manos con sangre en este trabajo?-

-Unas cuantas veces. Ya sabes, cuando clavo algo, a veces el martillo salta y uno se abre una herida. O cuando uno no sabe como cortar sushi si llega a Japón. Es complicado-

Ambos no pudieron reprimir una risa – ¡Hablo en serio!-

-¡Yo igual!- sacudió la cabeza –Sangre inocente, jamás. Confórmate con ello- su gesto pasó drásticamente de la risa a la tensión. Bella lo notó. Pareciese como si la oscuridad repentinamente hubiera acudido a situarse sobre él como una pesada carga.

-¿Te has enamorado?-

La chica suspiró evitando la mirada –Digamos que si… Pero no todo es como lo pintan. Resulta que la idea barata del príncipe azul jamás llego y en su lugar vinieron a tocar mi puerta, atraídos como imanes, hombres de todo tipo excepto el que yo buscaba: casados, con hijos, alcohólicos, adictos al sexo, mujeriegos..Una larga lista-

-Yo no haría eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- arqueó una ceja, sin creerle.

-No te saldré con lo típico de "por tu hermosa sonrisa o tus ojos risueños", aunque es verdad. Me conozco y sé que evitaría ver algún signo de tristeza en tu persona. Puedes decirse que me considero tu amigo y quiero que lo aceptes-

-No tengo amigos asesinos-

-No hay pruebas concluyentes. ¿Me aceptas hasta que las haya?-

-Puedo intentarlo- mordió su labio, nerviosa

-Por cierto, nueva amiga: Se han acabado tus preguntas-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Todavía me faltan!-

-Una eliminada por adelanto y cuando dije todas las preguntas, me refería a: Todas incluyendo el ¿Por qué? Y otras-

-¡Entonces tú también terminaste!-

-Error. Llevo 7, me faltan 3. Así que vamos, contesta: ¿Crees que soy inocente?-

-Es mi trabajo demostrar que parte de la balanza eres. Pero sí, creo que eres inocente y te ayudare para evitar que seas encerrado -

-¿Quieres volver a salir conmigo? Responde con sinceridad- se tomo el tiempo necesario

-Si-

-Vamos. El restaurante está por cerrar-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, al parecer. Aún esta el camino para terminar-

-Te hace falta una-

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en el departamento de Bella, ella jugueteó con las llaves no sabiendo como clasificar la velada: ¿Interesante, de provecho, información nueva?. Se sentía más expuesta ella al ventilar cosas personales que él al mencionar sus asuntos.

-Isabella-

-Bella-

-Lo olvidaba. Bella- se corrigió- Tengo mi última pregunta-

-Escucho-

Ya que aceptaste salir conmigo otra vez, cosa que te agradezco, te pregunto: ¿Me puedes regalar un beso en los labios?-

No podía ser más específico con su pregunta, si es que había alguna duda. Movió sus manos, nerviosa pero se adelantó con paso firme. Y se paró de puntitas para besarlo. Contrario a lo que imagino, de separarse, decir adiós y vivir con el feliz trauma, no sucedió así. En cuanto Edward tocó sus labios, no la dejó ir. Sus manos se trasladaron a su cintura mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en los cabellos cobrizos, profundizando el beso.

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. –¿Eso era un sí?-

-Si- y se dio el lujo de volverlo a besar, reclamando esos labios como suyos aunque fuese por esos minutos.


	4. Cambios bruscos

**3er capitulo**

**Cambios bruscos**

**48 horas después…**

**4:00 am**

**

* * *

**

-¿Edward?-

-¿Bella, estas bien? Son las...-un ruido se escuchó por la bocina- 4 de la mañana-

-Sí, estoy bien- trato de hacer sonar su voz normal –Necesito que vayas mañana a la estación. Necesito preguntarte algo-

-Es...ta bien. ¿Sucede algo?-

-Descansa, Edward- dijo a modo de despedida

* * *

**5 horas después**

**9:00 am**

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cuando llego a la estación

-Pasa y siéntate- él obedeció observando como el rostro de Bella lucía una marcadas ojeras. Su rostro se veía desprovisto del brillo que había apreciado la noche de la cena.

Ella, por su parte, se limitó a tomar un sobre entre sus manos, abrirlo y sacar unas fotografías para después esparcirlas por la fría mesa del cuarto de interrogación. Edward enarcó una ceja sin comentar nada, solo observando_._

-¿Conoces alguno de estos lugares?-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Responde si no quieres que te encarcelen-

-Dijiste que no iría a la cárcel- le recordó las palabras dichas en la cena de la otra noche

-Dije que trataría- ella notó que él sabía que mentía- Edward, esto es serio. Tengo un trabajo y aun peor, compañeros. Mi compromiso es arrestar a los tipos malos y tú entras en la categoría-

-Excepto por el hecho de que no tienes la prueba definitiva-

-Se que falló la vez anterior y es por eso que volverás a someterte al polígrafo-

Edward abrió los ojos de sorpresa- ¡Se suponía que solo ibas a hacerme unas preguntas!- exclamó con mal humor

-Mentí. Así como tu mientes-

-¿Es por eso que dicen: Todo el mundo miente?-

Bella desvió la mirada y aclaró su garganta tratando de soportar el nudo de angustia que le impedía respirar.-Ahora escúchame. ¿Has visto alguno de estos lugares?-

Él le dirigió una mirada que ella no supo descifrar: dolor, resentimiento. Sabía que odiaba las mentiras, todo mundo las odiaba. Y le dolió verlo así pero era lo mejor.

Todavía recordaba como un sobre muy similar al que tenía Bella entre sus manos había llegado al pie de su puerta las horas siguientes a su cena.

_Flashback_

Bella sostenía una taza de café y disfrutaba de una noche libre de trabajo, cosa que muy pocas veces ocurría. Y ahora que tenía esas horas libre para su persona, las disfrutaría. Se permitió rememorar la cena de la noche anterior. El contacto de los labios de Edward encajando perfectamente en los suyos, fue lo que le provocó una vez más que comenzara a hiperventilar. Colocó un poco de música, dejando que el ambiente hogareño se llenara de las notas musicales que representaban su estado de ánimo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta llamando, rompió el encanto.

-¡Voy!- gritó mientras trataba de caminar desde su cuarto hasta la puerta de entrada. Cosa fácil para la mayoría pero difícil para ella. Especialmente por el hecho de que heredada por genética, era torpe. Trató de no encajarse con sus propios pies y para cuando consiguió llegar ilesa y abrir la puerta, no había nadie del otro lado.

-¡Genial! Torpeza 1- Bella 0-

Iba a dar media vuelta y seguir con sus ensoñaciones que ahora tenían nombre y apellido cuando notó un objeto colocado a sus pies.

De repente, tuvo un extraño presentimiento como si supiera que las cosas podrían volverse en su contra. Decidió ignorar esa opresión en el pecho y recogió el sobre amarillo. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos y leyó las primeras letras de presentación, se arrepintió de haberlo cogido.

**ABRE EL SOBRE-**

**HAY UNA SORPRESITA PARA TI**

Cerró, no sin antes cerciorarse por si alguien estaba observándola. No debía tener miedo, después de todo era policía. Se supone que estaban hechos para defender a los débiles de las injusticias no para esconderse como una oveja temerosa.

Adoptó una máscara de serenidad y frialdad y miró a ambos lados esperando encontrar al dueño de la broma pero no fue así. Abrió el sobre y sacó los papeles que había. Leyó algunos datos y observó cada una de las cosas contenida dentro. Su cara palideció.

Se recargó sobre la pared, no sintiendo de repente sus piernas. No le importó si todas las fotos quedaban en el suelo, mirándola, echándole en cara su error.

¿Cómo había cometido ese error tan clásico?

-Estúpida- se reprimió mientras colocaba su cabeza entre sus manos y dejaba algunas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. La música dejo de tener importancia y de traducir su felicidad en cuando las imágenes que contenía el sobre aparecieron. Fotos donde se le veía muy bien acompañada de un hombre de cabello cobrizo: Edward.

No hacia faltar verlas para saber que habían al menos 10 fotos tomadas de todas las perspectiva posibles, todas demostrando su falta de precaución. Los besos, los abrazos, los coqueteos...

Y a lado de todo esto, papeles que demostraban al Sr. Cullen como culpable por asesinato en 3er grado y como policía encargado aparecía su nombre. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba otro recado que la amenazaba con liberar la evidencia a la prensa y a la policía acusándola de involucrarse amorosamente con un asesino, a menos que diera una sentencia definitiva a Edward Cullen.

Bella sabia que aunque quemara las fotos, la persona que la acusaba debía tener los rollos originales listos para que al momento de tomar su decisión, él optara por acusarla o guardar silencio.

_Fin de Flashback_

"Es por su bien" se recordó por trigésima vez en el día. Había tomado su decisión. Debía saber que una relación con alguien como Edward jamás podría ser llevada a cabo. Levantó la vista y supo que había cometido el error más grande: mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos que parecían reclamarle mil y un cosas a la vez.

Con un asentimiento, el vigilante (justo como la primera vez) procedió a colocarle los cables del polígrafo. Acompañado a eso conectó la máquina a su computadora.

Despegó la vista de él para enfocarse en el trabajo. Mientras más rápido supiera lo que necesitaba, mejor. El último cable fue colocado en la cabeza de Edward.

-Ahora, observa la primera foto y contesta: ¿Has visitado ese lugar?-

-No contestaré nada- el tono de él fue cortante. Pero era más que suficiente. La computadora marcó una activación en algunos de los nervios craneales que le indicaba una estimulación. En forma resumida, el había estado allí.

-Mientes- Edward la miro sorprendido. ¿Cómo había podido saberlo? La comprensión llegó rápido: ¡Claro! Lo que una computadora, un nuevo y reciente software a prueba de errores podrían lograr. Eso, aunado a ser tomado por sorpresa, provocó que todo lo que había logrado, se estuviera estropeando.

-Puedo saber si mientes. De pronto ya no eres tan interesante, Edward- pronunció las palabras con todo el veneno que pudo soltar. "Lo siento" repetía la disculpa una y otra vez

"¡Cállate, cállate!" se auto-contestaba

El segundero del reloj parecía contener un amplificador porque en esos momentos, cada movimiento de la manecilla más rápida se hacía más fuerte y marcado.

-Así tenga lo que tenga que hacer, el día de hoy te dictaré tu sentencia-

-No te preocupes, ya lo lograste. Tan pronto como decidiste clavarme un puñal en la espalda marcaste la ventaja-

-No seas melodramático-

Edward soltó un gruñido pero no expresó su molestia. En su lugar, ocultó su coraje creciente bajo una máscara de fría calma incluso cuando ya había abierto sus sentimientos. Jamás debió confiarse. Esa es la primera regla de oro del grupo. Protegidos entre ellos como una hermandad. Nadie entraba a su grupo secreto.

Mientras tanto, Bella seguía evitando su mirada. Dolía que él le mirase de aquella forma y aún más que no pudiera contarle la verdad.

Edward por su parte se dividía entre la idea de aceptar lo que le gritaba su cabeza "otra traición" Jasper se lo había advertido "No juegues con fuego. Saldrás quemado"

Al principio; la prueba había sido la cosa más hábil en lo que había trabajado. Burlar el polígrafo era cuestión de autocontrol. Lo que no había planeado es que Bella entrara a escena. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolate combinados con una sonrisa sencilla pero deslumbrante le hacían pensar en un futuro.

No había tenido novia por la seguridad que implicaba la hermandad. Pero en la cena recordó que había estado dispuesto a contarle todo y mandar al diablo a los seres que le habían acogido.

Menos mal que no lo había hecho. Todo habría sido votado a la basura por una chica.

No pudo evitar que su presencia le quitase el frío control sobre sus emociones. Si seguía así, todo habría sido en vano.

Bella, siguiendo con su trabajo, empujó otra foto. La diferencia no solo tenía que ver con el paisaje, que había cambiado drásticamente sino que además aparecía un hombre, sumamente familiar. "¿De dónde había sacado esa foto?" se preguntó.

Ella siguió esperando su respuesta con una actitud indiferente, repartiendo órdenes a los de su alrededor

-No le conozco- quitó sus ojos de la foto antes de que su cerebro captase la familiaridad

Isabella sonrió aún mas -No mientas-

-No miento-

-¿Y entonces porque tengo esta otra foto donde apareces con ese sujeto?- la alzó en vilo y Edward se vio en una encrucijada. En efecto estaba ahí el y su amigo, su hermano.

El cabello rubio y la mirada azulada que transmitía serenidad a quien lo conociese. La mirada de un anciano lleno de sabiduría a en el cuerpo de un joven. Ambos sonreían. Recordaba esa plática. El día que le había sido dada su primera misión. Exactamente hacia 9 años.

Maldijo en sus adentros al notar la mirada triunfante de Bella. De pronto, la dulce doncella ya no necesitaba rescate ni príncipe.

-Dime la verdad, Cullen. O yo misma haré que te arrepientas por cada vida que arruinaste-

Su amenaza no lo intimidó pero si lo hizo su rostro. Se levantó con gracia de la silla y camino hacia él con algo en la mano –Puedo jugar a ser el policía malo, cariño- acarició su rostro por unos segundos y luego de forma abrupta, reveló la foto escondida –¿La recuerdas, Cullen? -

Su respiración se detuvo. Aquel cabello rubio cenizo, ese hermoso rostro, aquella sonrisa…

"Hola, Eddy", "Gracias, Ed", "Estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré"

Los recuerdos eran demasiados. Bajó la mirada

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-

Él la ignoró –Te ayudaré, comienza con T y termina con anya: Tanya Denali, una chica que tuvo la mala suerte de conocerte y que tú, sin remordimientos, la asesinaste, tú segunda de muchas víctimas, al parecer-

-Tanya- repitió el nombre con un dejo de tristeza

-Y te atreves a sentir empatía. Ella confiaba en ti y tú, la traicionaste-

-De la misma forma que tú lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?- le dejo ver

-Excepto que yo no asesino a nadie para hacerlo callar-

-Claro, ¡tú los encierras! ¡Eso si es una manera fácil de lavarse las manos! ¡Que lo mate otro y yo me libro del cadáver!- explotó soltando un puñetazo en la mesa alterando de sobremanera al aparato. Los policías más cercanos iban a acudir a calmarlo pero Isabella los detuvo

-Edward Cullen, te lo preguntaré la última vez ¿Eres culpable? Sí o no. Dime y todo esto habrá terminado-

Eso era lo que él deseaba. Terminar con todo.

Tanya había trastornado su vida y el notar la foto de su cuerpo ensangrentado fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No podía más con Isabella. No le ganaría.

Sus palpitaciones sufrieron un cambio y el** GRS* **comenzó a alterarse

Tenía que terminar con eso.

* * *

**GRS*: Cambios y respuestas galvánicas de la piel (se coloca en uno de los dedos para medir el sudor)**

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Bueno aquí hay otro capitulo que agregar. Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero la escuela a veces es absorbente y temo decir, que tardaré un poco más en subir el próximo._

_Lo bueno de esto, es que en una de mis materias me están enseñando todo relacionado al polígrafo, así que ya es más fácil aplicarlo a la historia…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y espero siga teniendo su apoyo en la historia.._

_Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, díganme._

Espero sus reviews.


	5. Culpables

Los personajes de Meyer no son de mi autoria, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Capitulo 4**

**Culpables**

-No puede pasar, señorita- la voz del policía sonó autoritaria y ella dio un paso adelante para esquivarlo, fallando en el intento.

-¿Quién se cree? Puedo entrar, y entraré-

-Están en medio de un proceso policiaco, no puede interrumpir-

- ¿Están entrevistando a un terrorista?-

-No, pero...-

-¿A un caníbal?-

-No, pero...-

-Entonces, cállese. Y déjeme pasar o gritaré-

-Señorita…-

-Alice- puso los brazos en forma de jarras y se preparó para hacer un escándalo.

-Jean, muévete- indico el de al lado –Es amiga de Swan-

La sola mención de su apellido provocó un cambio en el gesto del joven policía, quien le ofreció una disculpa y se hizo a un lado. Cuando Alice entró, el silencio era tan molesto que vaciló en saludar a su amiga. Aquel policía tenía razón: realmente se encontraba entrevistando a un futuro criminal.

Y por la cara de él, debía estar a punto de confesar la verdad.

Sin embargo, esto no sucedió. Los ojos del extraño se enfocaron en los de Alice, en un intento por saber si la cara le era conocida o no.

Isabella siguió la dirección de la mirada de Edward, encontrándose con su amiga

-Hola- saludo tímidamente, de repente avergonzada por arruinar el silencio.

-Alice-

* * *

Edward aprovechó a desviar la vista hacia el suelo mientras Bella se levantaba de su silla y empujaba a Alice hacia la salida con el semblante serio

9 años en los que llevaba burlando la seguridad para que ahora una chica viniera a impedirle realizar su trabajo. Odio sentirse presionado. Gracias a la tal Alice, se había librado de decir el sí definitivo que acabaría con todo. Pero eso no impediría nada. Reviso sus bolsillos solo para recordar que el celular se lo habían recogido en la entrada de la comisaria.

-Genial- apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, contando las respiraciones de su organismo en un intento de tranquilizarse- Lo has hecho varias veces. Concéntrate-

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? Te he dicho que...-

-Lo sé, pero te note alterada y…-

-Estoy ocupada- la castaña le interrumpió antes de que las imágenes volvieran a aglomerarse en su cabeza

-¿Estás bien?-

-No, Alice. No lo estoy. Ahora, nos vemos en el departamento-

-Isabella, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hables con sinceridad-

-Alice…-quiso regañarla pero la actitud de la pequeña era firme. Se cruzó de brazos y se negó a moverse de allí. Bella suspiró

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu cita?- ella asintió – ¿Te dejó?-

-Yo lo deje- no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones pero si no lo hacía, su amiga nunca se iría.

-¿¡Porque! Pensé que te gustaba…-

Prefirió mantenerse callada –Yo también lo pensé-

-No es por eso- dijo de repente- La Isabella que conozco no deja a un chico solo porque si, debe haber una razón-

-Él…no es bueno para mí- intento convencerse de las palabras

-Eso dicen los padres, no tú. ¡Vamos! Prácticamente me decías que era el chico perfecto, alto, irresistible, de cabello…- se detuvo abriendo los ojos. Todo encajó como en un rompecabezas.

La descripción del chico misterioso, el que Bella se haya negado a presentárselo, el cambio de actitud y la extraña atmosfera dentro de aquel cuarto. Miro fijamente a su amiga pidiendo alguna explicación que le dijera que eran ilusiones. Sin embargo, ella solo asintió.

-El chico del que me hablaste… ¡es un criminal!- grito incapaz de mantener la ola de emociones que la invadía.

-Shh Alice, nadie debe enterarse. ¿Me entiendes? Además eso acabo, ahora hago mi trabajo-

-Un gusto, enamoramiento o lo que sea no se pasa en menos de 2 semanas ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Ya te dije, Alice. Mi trabajo, siempre debió haber sido así. Él es culpable e irá a la cárcel-

-Bella- el tono de consolación no sabía si era para el chico de adentro o para ella

-Adiós Alice- no dejo que agregara nada y se dio la vuelta de regreso a su cárcel personal donde él la esperaba con la decisión tomada.

* * *

-¿Has decidido confesar?-

-Si- dijo Edward fijando su mirada en ella.

-¿Si eres culpable? ¿O si revelarás tus crímenes?-

Alice estaba por girar y volver a su casa, cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquel chico. Al parecer Isabella había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Eso le fue útil. No tendría que interrumpir y desde ahí podía escuchar toda la conversación.

-Yo he matado a varias personas- declaró con voz calmada. Bella sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se suponía que aquel era su trabajo: condenar a los malos. Entonces ¿Por qué cuando Edward estaba aceptando su responsabilidad, se sentía tan mal?

Una vocecilla en su cabeza parecía gritar: ¡Traición!

Esta vez no la ignoró. Era cierto. Le había tendido una trampa a Edward. Pero… ¿lo que pasaba era su culpa? Ella solo estaba tratando de ser profesional…

Pero eso no era sencillo teniendo en cuenta los recuerdos de la cena y la sonrisa de él en todo momento, brindándole confianza, misma que ella se había encargado de tomar, patear y tirar a la basura. Se sintió repentinamente asqueada de sí misma y quiso preguntarle si estaba seguro de su respuesta. En su lugar, se mordió el labio e hizo como si nada.

Alice miró a Edward preguntándose cómo es que su amiga había llegado a tal grado y porque cuando por fin parecía contenta, todo se complicaba. Isabella y ella tendrían mucho de qué hablar en cuando llegase al departamento esa noche. Antes de irse, bajo la cabeza deseándole a Edward un mejor futuro. El chico no parecía ser un asesino. Quizás era una injusticia. Muchas sucedían..¿Por qué no esta vez?

Sin poder evitarlo, su último pensamiento fue para él y la decisión en aquella mirada, lo hizo por un momento admirable.

-Soy culpable- repitió decidido y encaró a Isabella. Había millones de dudas pero las enterraría en algún abismo profundo. Lo primero era salvar a la familia y si esto involucraba, su pena de cárcel, con gusto se sacrificaría.

-Bien, entonces…- se iba a odiar el resto de su vida al pronunciar las siguientes palabras, que pese a que lo había hecho docenas de veces, esta vez era diferente. Ahora entendía como se sentía la familia de un acusado. El policía acompañante pareció interpretar el comentario y de inmediato se colocó detrás de Edward, colocándole unas esposas y obligándolo a retirarse.

Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras él pasaba a su lado, decidido a no dirigirle la mirada, ni siquiera un pensamiento.

Ante algunas acciones, las palabras sobran…Y este había sido el caso.

Cuando se encontró sola, Bella se dejo caer en la silla sujetando la cabeza entre sus manos sintiendo la frustración y el reproche en su interior. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para tranquilizarse, colocar de nuevo aquella mascara fría y salir a dar la cara.

El ambiente afuera era distinto al del cuarto. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado una vida sin ver nada que no fuera aquellas grises paredes. En un instante, algo cruzó su campo de visión y un pequeño papel cayó a sus pies. Su primera reacción fue recoger el objeto y devolverlo a quien lo hubiese tirado, pero cuando levantó la vista, no había nadie en los alrededores. Giró el papel viendo que en realidad era una tarjeta. Quizás habría algún número o nombre que le indicara la procedencia.

Su corazón dio un salto y tuvo que leer 3 veces las palabras antes de que pudiera procesarlas. Alzó la cabeza de forma brusca buscando al responsable de tan pesada broma. Debía estar cerca, observándola. Las risas y comentarios de sus compañeros comenzaban a inundar de nuevo el ambiente y nadie parecía prestarle atención. Sintiéndose mal por milésima vez en el día, bajo la tarjeta y la guardo en su bolsillo. Tenía que investigar al culpable.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su oficina, las letras parecieron cobrar vida e ilustrarse en su cerebro

**_"Buen trabajo, detective"_**

¿Cuál era el significado de un "buen trabajo"? ¿Dolor? ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Sentirse miserable?

* * *

Por fin pude subir un capitulo. Mis disculpas. La universidad me tiene ocupada y hoy tuve que presentar un examen. No he dormido en toda una semana y mis tareas gritan porque las voltee a ver. No sé si tardare para el siguiente capitulo pero de seguro seguiré la historia.

Disfruten el fin y si le pican al botoncito de review, sería muy feliz.

PD: En mi blog, estoy realizando un concurso, las interesadas aqui esta la pagina:

.com/

Animense!


	6. Remordimientos de los Montesco

_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia. Por fin nuevo capitulo! Explicaciones..abajo.._

**Capitulo 5**

**Remordimientos de los Montesco**

Los toques a la puerta iban en aumento recordándole a la presencia de adentro que la soledad era un privilegio excesivamente caro.

-¡Abre la puerta, Isabella Marie! ¡Yo también vivo aquí!-

La escuchó pero no se movió. Sabía que cuando su amiga pronunciaba su nombre completo no era porque estuviese de muy buen humor. En alguna otra ocasión, hubiera corrido a abrirle la puerta y disculparse, pero esta vez no. Era distinto. La culpa era más grande que el miedo de observar a Alice furiosa.

Bella siguió dándole vueltas al asunto para terminar siempre con la misma imagen cada vez que cerraba sus parpados: Edward observándola con odio.

"¡Traidora!" Le gritaba su conciencia a cada rato. Jugueteaba con el extraño papel que había encontrado al salir de la oficina. ¿A quién pertenecería? ¿Un amigo? Imposible. Ella no tenía amistades en el trabajo. ¿Algún curioso? Posiblemente..Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué tomarle tanta importancia a este caso?

No sabia a que prestar más atención. Las dos cosas se vinculaban en una sola. **Él.**

El sonido de un cascabel tintineando frente a sus ojos fue lo que la hizo abrir los ojos. El adorno del celular que Alice traía, la distrajo. Y ojala no hubiera sido así: Lo que estaba frente a ella claramente no era la dulce Alice de antes.

Isabella prefirió encogerse de hombros y ocultar su cara en sus rodillas tratando de borrar las imágenes de su mente. Sintió su firme mirada sobre ella.

-No quiero hablar, Alice-

-Pero hablaremos- parecía decidida, así cruzada de brazos y parada en medio de la sala

Bella prefirió ignorar sus palabras y siguió reprimiéndose a si misma. Era su culpa.

-Isabella, no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablaremos-

-Buena suerte con eso- refunfuño

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ambas sumidas en silencio. De vez en cuando Alice se paseaba por la estancia tratando de molestarla o incomodarla. Tras 30 minutos de lo mismo, se acerco a Isabella, más furiosa que nunca.

-Mírame- le ordenó

Ella evadió la mirada y siguió pensando en sus actos. Alice no dio una segunda orden y de la nada, jaló bruscamente su brazo para hacerla levantarse. El forjeteo entre moverse o quedarse lamentándose fue algo que no había pasado en los tantos años que ellas llevaban de amigas. Incluso reflexionando eso, Bella decidió aferrarse a su idea.

-¡Debiste haberme dicho acerca de esto!- le reclamó entre los jaloneos

-Honestamente, ¿hubiéramos logrado algo?-

-No sé, ¿tal vez confianza? ¡Pudiste decirme!- repitió entre los sollozos de desesperación que Alice comenzaba a dejar salir. La había dejado en paz por una semana pero eso ya era suficiente.

-¿Y que lograba? ¿¡Me hubieras felicitado y me hubieras preparado una fiesta! ¡Claro que no!-

-¿Y de que sirvió que ocultarás una mentira? ¡Al final lo mandaste a prisión!-

-¡Es un asesino, Alice!-

-Eso no lo sabes-

-Si yo te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, lo hubieras pre-juzgado-

-¿Justo como lo estas haciendo tú?- las palabras la golpearon de repente. Era cierto. La amenaza del desconocido, el miedo de perder su trabajo y quizás su independencia la había forzado a encarcelar a Edward. Él era diferente a los demás chicos con los que había salido, y no solo era la intriga que emanaba su presencia sino que había algo más. Se dio cuenta de que había huido como una cobarde sin enfrentar los peligros.

-Si, justamente como lo hago yo- Alice la soltó al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de la castaña estaba debilitado. Al instante, Isabella dejó que sus rodillas tocasen el suelo- No se porque me preocupo tanto por él, es decir, lo conocí hace cuanto ¿2 semanas? Oh Alice, ¿qué hare?-

-Lo correcto. Vuélvelo a juzgar-

-No puedo-

-¿Y ahora porque no?-

-Di mi veredicto final y Mike lo recibió. Si yo cambio de opinión, sabrá que es algo personal-

-¿Y piensas dejar que venga otro y lo traslade a una prisión de máxima seguridad?-

-Sus cargos son graves, no alcanza la fianza-

-No te estoy diciendo que pagues dinero para sacarlo…-

-No se que más hacer- colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, para evitar que la ansiedad la invadiera

-Bella, para ayudarte, necesito saber toda la historia- se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Notó las lagrimas en su rostro y las ojeras marcadas de los días repletos de pesadillas y culpa – ¿No sabes que no se debe jugar con las cosas frágiles? Pueden romperse- le sonrió cuando ella comprendió a que se refería –Aunque no importa que tantos pedazos hayan quedado, siempre hay una manera de reconstruirlo-

-¿Y si esa manera tiene un precio tan alto que no puedo pagar?-

El semblante de Alice se ensombreció- Entonces supongo que al menos podrás conservar los recuerdos-

Bella sonrió levemente y se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando. Ella quien nunca lloraba por nada, decidió dejar caer las defensas y tratar de salvar lo roto. Y si no lo lograba, al menos intentaría vivir con ello.

* * *

Edward no dejaba de dar vueltas en el espacio reducido y húmedo.

-Demonios- se preguntaba si Jasper o Emmett estarían a salvo o si habían sido atrapados como él. Tenía que salir de allí o al menos lograr mandar un aviso. Pero no había manera. Había pasado más de 1 hora tratando de que alguien le prestase atención sin resultado.

Algunos policías que pasaban reguardando, lo ignoraban, otros más se cansaban de su insistencia y lo amenazaban con golpearlo. Edward frunció el ceño cuando el tercer guardia del día, cansado de escucharlo, se había acercado a el y levantando su macana, lo había golpeado unas 3 veces por entre los barrotes. Nunca olvidaría la asquerosa sonrisa que su semblante presentaba ni el placer al verlo escupir sangre.

No paro de cuestionarse además; de donde había quedado su fachada de tranquilidad.

"Con Isabella" se obligó a contestar. Sacando conclusiones por el exceso de tiempo libre que había tenido, estaba seguro de algo: No la odiaba. Pero no quería verla.

No encontró mejor que manera de evitar pensar en el dolor físico e interno que acostarse en la fría y dura cama de cemento y mirar fijamente el techo. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores así que podía con esta. Nada comparado con lo sucedido hacia 13 años.

No se dio cuenta que un nuevo día había llegado hasta que escuchó los familiares pasos del policía matutino. Estaba ciento por ciento seguro que era aquel de la sonrisa creída. Generalmente variaban los turnos, pero con 7 días allí, ya reconocía los horarios y principalmente, la forma de moverse de cada uno. Los pasos de su "amigo" eran tan marcados, que parecía pisar ratas a cada paso. Probablemente la idea le entusiasmara, si no supiera que el tipo consideraba a los ladrones como ratas. Y él entraba en el grupo.

-¿Como amaneció el niño bonito?- decidió ignorarlo para ver si se largaba. No estaba de humor y sabía que a una provocación más, Edward respondería. Era paciente pero había soportado demasiado y una cosa era soportar y callarse y otra muy distinta ser el blanco de maltratos.

-Así que hoy decidimos no hablar. Tengo el método perfecto para ello, rata- No entendió a que se refería hasta que llamó a su compañero. Un chico flacucho que parecía exaltarse cada vez que alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Si, señor?-

-Abre la reja de este. Le he traído un nuevo compañero de juegos-

Escuchó el sonido de las llaves sobre el cerrojo y la idea de empujar al chico y escapar fue realmente tentadora sino fuera por que el otro policía ya empujaba a un desconocido a su celda.

-Los dejaré para que se conozcan. Brian, regresaré en unos minutos. Asegúrate de hacerlo sentir como en casa- la amenaza estaba implícita. Edward retrocedió dos pasos pero solo hasta que estuvo seguro de que los dos policías se habían ido. No quería darles el gusto de verlo asustado.

El tal Brian parecía llevarle 2 cabezas de altura y el cuerpo fornido no parecía hecho para dialogar. En sus ojos solo notó diversión y maldad –Hace tiempo que quiero platicar contigo, nuevo-

-¿En serio? No creo que tengamos temas en común. ¿Política? ¿Noticias? ¿Novias? Nada interesante. Vete antes de que te metas en problemas-

-Lo haría pero el jefe me ha pedido un favor en especial y no puedo negárselo-

-¿Qué te prometió? ¿Dinero? ¿Tu libertad? - tenia que ganar tiempo para buscar alguna escapatoria

Brian rio fuerte –Nada de eso. Me ha regalado un nuevo saco de box-

Se acerco a él –Y lo voy a estrenar- Edward reaccionó tarde. El golpe hacia su quijada lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Aunado a eso, la falta de alimento quitando el agua, no parecía ser de gran ayuda

-En serio no es nada personal- lo levantó de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared. Trató de quitárselo de encima e incluso le dio patadas pero no pareció verse afectado.

-¿Entonces porque estas haciendo esto?-

-Te doy la merecida bienvenida- alargó su brazo para golpearlo de nuevo pero Edward agachó el cuerpo y rodó fuera de su alcance. Buscó a tiendas algo que pudiera estrellar contra la cabeza de su atacante pero no había nada además de cobijas viejas y el lavabo aferrado a la pared. Y dudaba que fueran a servir.

Intentó levantarse justo en el momento en que Brian tomaba su pie y lo jalaba a su persona, para después hacerlo caer. Edward encogió su cuerpo para que las patadas no golpeasen sus órganos internos. Entre sus jadeos por soportar el dolor y evitar el borrón de la vista localizó una piedra cercana a él. Estiró su mano rápidamente y lo golpeó lo mas fuerte que pudo. Brian se retiró mientras maldecía. Probablemente el hueso había sido afectado y sino, el dolor lo mantendría bloqueado. Avanzó hacia el y se enfocó en proporcionarle puñetazos en la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la piedra como su única arma.

Su oponente lo lanzó lejos, logrando romperle el labio –Idiota-

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente cuando hizo gala de aparición el "jefe". Brian se quedo quieto y callado en cuando lo vio aparecer.

-Veo que no te he di el tiempo suficiente-

-El tipo se volvió complicado-

-Entonces déjame ayudarte- miró por las escaleras para vigilar que no viniera nadie y cerró la puerta que comunicaba a las cárceles.

Los otros presos presintieron lo que ocurriría y se envolvieron en sus asuntos no queriendo acarrear más problemas. El policía entró y lo levantó. Su cuerpo no se opuso, sus fuerzas no resistirían mucho. Aun así, trató de zafarse pero lo sostuvieron fuertemente. Alcanzó a escuchar la orden y posteriormente, sintió la serie de golpes.

No supo cuanto duró la tortura pero lo último que sintió fue su mejilla apoyada sobre el suelo frio y su boca con un sabor metálico: su sangre

* * *

-Y entonces el mismo tipo del sobre me dejo esto-

-¿Te lo dio?-

-Alguien lo dejo caer pero cuando trate de buscarlo, no había nadie a los alrededores-

-¿Así que por eso fue la decisión tan apresurada?-

-Si-

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- Alice ladeó su cabeza esperando su decisión

-Tengo que ayudarlo-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso porque aunque dijeras que no, lo íbamos a ayudar-

-No puedo evitar el juicio y técnicamente mi participación ya es mínima en el caso. Como policía mi trabajado esta acabado, Alice-

-No necesariamente- dijo su amiga poniendo esa expresión que solo Bella sabia que significaba problemas

-Alice…-

-¿Quieres salvarlo o no?-

-Si, pero…-

-Entonces la única opción es sacarlo-

-Eso ya lo sé, eso trato de hacer-

-Me refiero a ayudarlo a escapar- tardo 5 segundos en reaccionar

-¿Perdiste la cabeza?-

-Lo buscarán de inmediato...-

-No, si sabes interpretar bien tu papel, Bella. Eres mala actriz pero tendrás que esforzarte-

-¿Pretendes que llegue y ordene que lo liberen?-

-No, simplemente digo que uses tus habilidades de policía y tus armas de mujer y todo lo demás será pan comido-

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque somos amigas?-

-¿Por que soy la que te hace entrar en razón y porque soy la que tiene las mejores ideas?-

Bella suspiró –Entonces, ¿lo harás?-

-¿Tengo opción? Él esta ahí por mi culpa así que soy yo la que tiene que asumir el riesgo-

-Te ayudaré-

-Que bueno porque no pensaba hacerlo sola-

-Bien, entonces tenemos que planearlo cuidadosamente y hacer que nuestro malo de la película no sospeche nada-

-Hablas como una especie de espía o inspector-

-Bueno no se tienen estas situación de adrenalina todos los días, ¿verdad? ¡Qué romántico!-

-Me aseguraré de que busques primero en internet el significado de romántico, porque no estoy segura de que lo comprendas-

-Comprendo lo suficiente, que no aprecies el sacrificio de la obra de Shakespeare en Romeo y Julieta no es mi culpa-

-No me suicidaré y Edward no se va a matar, ¿comprendes?-

-¡Claro que no! Solo que el rescate, bueno parece como si tú fueses Romeo y él Julieta-

Bella rodó los ojos. No sabia si reírse o preocuparse –Definitivamente espero que tu idea tenga buen resultado y que ni los Montesco ni los Capuleto nos encuentren- especialmente los primeros.

Analizó la situación desde el punto de vista de Alice. Los policías podrían considerarse los Montesco y al hacer lo que iba a hacer, los traicionaría a todos. Lo único que podía esperar es que su historia no terminará tan trágica.

_Bueno 1ero disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido tanta tarea y examenes que realmente no he dormido..el viernes dormi a las 5 am, y mi organismo decidió enfermarse, no tenia inspiracion y para rematar la cereza del pastel, mi lap se murió. Ahora les envio de otra compu pero es taaan lenta que tengo que tenerle paciencia.._

_Mmm..de la nada surgieron las ideas y el capitulo asi que no me maten por hacer que golpearan a Edward..¿Cual será el brillante plan de Alice? ¿Isabella realmente lo hará? ¿Edward estará bien? ¿Los descubrirán?_

_Jaja me gusta dejar en suspenso. Espero sus opiniones, teorias y demás. Gracias por sus reviews y espero me sigan apoyando._

_Lean, y piquen el boton verde de review y decidiré si poner o no adelantos..  
_

PD- Ultimo favor..Si alguien le gusta escribir (de todo un poco) y estan interesados, mi socia y yo estamos organizando un concurso y hacen falta participantes...Ayudennos.. la direccion esta en mi perfil..al menos hasta que vea como puedo subirla aqui..porque no se ve..

Nos vemos!


	7. Mentiras y más mentiras

**Capitulo 6**

**Mentiras y más mentiras**

Isabella se detuvo frente a la comisaria, sin dejar de frotar sus manos a causa de los nervios. No sabía lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento, pero decidió confiar ciegamente en el instinto de Alice. No sería la primera vez…- rememoró

* * *

_-No sé qué hacemos aquí, Alice- le reclamó la morena al notar todo el ajetreo de estudiantes que iban y venían de un lado a otro –Ya escogí universidad. Recuerda, vamos juntas-_

_-Lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que aquí encontrarás lo que buscas-_

_-Dime que no se trata de un novio universitario, por favor- se pasó la mano por los cabellos tratando de hablar por encima de todo el ruido_

_-No sería mala idea pero no estamos aquí por eso-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Bella- Alice se giró hacia ella –A ti no te gusta la carrera que elegiste, psicología no es lo tuyo-_

_-¿Ah sí?- se cruzo de brazos -¿Cómo sabes que no tengo futuro ahí?-_

_-Terminarías en algún consultorio de otro colega contándole tus penas mientras tus pacientes hacen fila esperándote-_

_-No seas exagerada Alice, soy buena consejera-_

_-No lo dudo, pero tu querida amiga, eres un desastre con tu vida-_

_-Entonces, sabelotodo, ¿qué sugieres que tomé como profesión de vida?-_

_-No sé, espero poder ver algo que concuerde con tus habilidades..Tal vez moda o literatura...-_

_No siguió hablando porque Bella ya no estaba a su lado. Por un segundo, Alice pensó que se había marchado pero luego la notó en medio de todos los demás interesados. Miraba con interés un folleto, leyendo todo con la debida precaución como si no pudiera creer que eso existiera. Se acercó a ella, viendo que era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención._

_El módulo de la universidad parecía sencillo a la vista pero conforme se abrió paso notó la cara entusiasmada de su amiga y se colocó a su lado para poder leer el folleto._

_-Te lo dije- le sonrió con superioridad ante la mirada confusa de Isabella -Esto es tu futuro- le aseguró con voz firme. Casi parecía una de esas adivinas que te aseguran que encontrarás el amor de tu vida apenas salgas de la carpa._

_-Alice, esto no es nada-_

_-¿Entonces porque fue lo primero que elegiste? ¿Porque te llamó la atención?-_

_Ella tenía razón, de entre todas las universidades que promocionaban sus carreras había elegido esa. Y no tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, mientras sostenía el papel, miles de posibilidades de abrieron ante la emoción de dedicarse a ello._

_-Tienes talento para esto. Se nota que te gusta. Una combinación de todo: aventura, responsabilidad, diferentes personas, orden, justicia-_

_Bella negó –¿Y si no soy lo que esperan?-_

_-Entonces tendrás que esperar a que eso ocurra, pero mientras tanto, haz lo que te guste no lo que te vendan como un buen dinero a futuro-_

_Las palabras de Alice la animaron un poco. Más tarde, en su casa releyó el folleto y repaso el discurso que le diría a sus padres. No se dedicaría a psicología. Aquella opción había pasado a segunda opción._

_Bella sonrió mientras recordaba las caras asombradas de sus padres cuando les contó que iba a estudiar en una universidad nueva. Aunque no fue eso lo que los habia vuelto pálidos sino el nombre de la carrera. Policía Investigadora._

_Inmediatamente su madre comenzó a decirle que no necesitaba meterse en algo tan peligroso y su padre trato de disuadirla para que se interesara en otras opciones. Pero fue inútil. Ella había tomado su decisión. Con el tiempo, ellos habían entendido, y tras explicarles en qué consistía no les quedo más remedio que concederle su deseo._

* * *

Y ahora justamente, 5 años después, estaba aquí. Caminó hasta su oficina, observando a sus compañeros de meses y uno que otro de planta, pensando que quizás si adivinaran lo que ella pensaba hacer, la detendrían antes de que cometiera la locura.

Ignoró a los curiosos y hojeo algunos papeles observando cada 5 minutos el reloj de la pared. Todo estaba calculado.

Exactamente eran las 10:22 am cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó. Bella dejó que timbrara tres veces según lo acordado y procedió a contestar.

-Todo listo- le indico su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea

-Bien- la voz de Bella sonaba insegura

-No te echaras atrás..¿Verdad?-

-No- acordó, respirando fuertemente

-Bien, en ese caso: Buena suerte, tengo que distraer a alguien-

-Ok-

-Te veo en dos horas- Alice se iba a despedir pero Bella la detuvo

-Alice…si algo pasa, finge que no me conoces-

-No seas dramática, ya te dije estamos juntas. Soy cómplice-

-Podrías estar en problemas...-

-¿Y dejar que toda la diversión se te quede a ti? Olvídalo. Ahora déjame ir a la fase 2 y vete a cumplir tu papel-

Colgó el teléfono y se mordisqueó la uña mientras observaba la oficina de enfrente. A pesar de las cortinas bajas, podía ver los pies de Mike debajo del escritorio. Casi como si lo presintiera, él se levantó y se acerco a la copiadora no sin antes saludarla. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de guardarse los nervios. Simuló tener mucho trabajo y se escondió detrás de la sala de juntas. Por el rescoldo de la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar el teléfono de la oficina de Mike y segundos después, su voz.

La risa de su jefe le confirmó que Alice había cumplido la fase 2. A veces el ser una diseñadora y conocer sobre hombres de negocios le hacia un lugar en aquel mundo. Podía contactar a alguno de sus conocidos y que este le hiciera la llamada a Mike. Había posibilidades también, de que ella misma estuviera hablando con él. Como fuera, tenía que apurarse.

Tomó un atajo abriendo y cerrando puertas para salir justo enfrente de los pasillos que guardaban a los detenidos. Su reloj de mano marcaba las 10:30 am. El traslado tenía lugar en 1 hora. Bajó las escaleras maldiciendo el llevar tacones pero según Alice, ella tendría que lucir encantadora si acaso su método normal no funcionaba. Se permitió bajar la guardia cuando notó que no había ningún policía a los alrededores.

Caminó hasta la reja de Edward y le llamó en voz baja, sin resultado.

-Pss Edward-

-Largo- su voz sonaba débil, cansada y ronca

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- insistió

-Lárgate- le ordenó de nueva cuenta

-Edward – Bella rodó los ojos, sabía que sería duro hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿Sabes que te odio?- se volvió de manera violenta hacia ella, quien tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para no demostrar el efecto de las palabras hirientes. Aunque rápidamente todo fue reemplazado por la impresión. La mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba amoratada e hinchada. Su labio partido y sus ojos hundidos le conferían un aspecto que la hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te paso?- la preocupación sonó sincera pero para Edward fue como una excelente actuación

-Nada que te interese. Tan solo tus amiguitos se divertían-

-¿Quién lo hizo? Conseguiré que lo saquen de su puesto y..-

-¿Y después qué? ¿Eh? ¿Me devolverás los días perdidos en esta pocilga?-

-Cálmate, por favor- su cuerpo temblaba de furia mientras apretaba sus manos contra los barrotes. No quedaba nada de aquel hombre tranquilo que había bromeado con ella durante el interrogatorio

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Ahora, todos conocen a mis hermanos y gracias a ti, una caravana de policías va hacia donde ellos están, esperándome. Puedo imaginarme la sorpresa en sus rostros cuando vean a la policía llegar y puedo decirte, sin equivocarme, que deducirán que yo fui el traidor, muchísimas gracias- su tono se volvió amargo y lo único que podía leer en sus ojos era odio.

-Si me dejas hablar, yo…-

-¿Tu que? ¿Me ayudarás? Creo que ya hiciste lo suficiente por mí. Fuera, déjame solo-

-Trata de comprender…-

-Lo hago, pero tú no al parecer. Vete Isabella antes de que pierda la poca estima que aún queda de mi parte- Las palabras realmente dolieron pero sabía que era a causa de los golpes y la desesperación. Lo ayudaría, y si aun así no la perdonaba, lo dejaría irse.

-No me dejas otra opción- susurró en voz tenue. Espero alguna otra reacción pero no sucedió nada. Se giro para salir pero se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras para llamar a uno de los policías del primer piso

-¿Si?-

-Tengo órdenes acerca del caso 37. Cullen. Mike ordenó un traslado- a veces tenia sus beneficios el ser la favorita del jefe

-Yo no he recibido ningún informe-

-¿Piensa desobedecer a un superior?- miro el gafete y se dio cuenta que era un novato- ¿Joven Collins?-

-No, Sra…-

-Señorita- le corrigió – Y una amiga, si sabemos entendernos. Ahora necesito su ayuda- Collins miró a la mujer y asintió nervioso para después seguirla.

Edward se giró cuando escuchó el ruido de la cerradura abrirse –¿Qué demo…?- calló cuando Bella soltó una risita del otro lado –Creí decirte largo de aquí-

-Sr. Cullen salga rápido. Su traslado no lo esperará todo el día-

Al ver que no reaccionaba y que el tiempo era sustancial, no tuvo otra opción más que presionarlo. –Sr. Collins ¿Por qué no ayuda al prisionero? Mi paciencia es corta- su tono de voz autoritario completó el cuadro de actuación- El joven policía obligó a salir al preso de su celda

-¿A dónde?-

Edward trato de desistirse sin éxito. Las heridas recibidas apenas y habían recibido tratamiento. Sabía que si debía elegir entre dos infiernos, elegiría un destino incierto.

-Llévalo a la camioneta que está en la parte de atrás. No hables con nadie, no des explicaciones ¿comprendes?- Tras un asentimiento, el plan comenzó su marcha ante un Edward confundido y una Isabella decidida. Edward se metió en la parte trasera aún con las esposas en las manos sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los presentes. Bella se despidió del joven policía recordándole de nuevo las órdenes antes de tomar el volante.

Miró el reloj digital del auto justamente cuando faltaba un minuto para las 11:30 am. Los policías estarían bajando en ese momento. Podía imaginarse lo que sucedería. Habría una celda vacía, una agente desaparecida, un testigo sustancial que a la menor presión, quizás dijera todo pero sobre todo, habría muchos cabos sueltos.

–Lo siento- admitió con franqueza antes de girar la llave y pisar el acelerador hacia la calle principal.

* * *

_**Ok, hasta aqui llego el capitulo... Todo se pone mejor conforme pasa...ya mi cabeza planeo algunas cosas y otros detalles faltan ser pulidos..**_

_**Como verán, no actualizo seguido por falta de tiempo. Se que fue vacaciones pero no tuve lo que se dice descanso...(ni deberian llamar a eso vacaciones sino tortura..1 semana!) y luego ahorita examenes..**_

_**Bueno si ven que no actualizo, no desesperen trato de hacerme espacio, tengo tambien ahi una problema que pues, estoy esperando que sucede..Ojala nada...**_

_**PD- si le dan al botoncito de review me daria mucho gusto, ah! x cierto agradezco sus comentarios, sus teorias y a los que se toman la molestia por pasar..**_


	8. Las libertades tienen su precio

**Capitulo 7 Las libertades tienen su precio**

**_Nada de esto es mio, a excepcion de la historia y la forma en que involucró este circo..._**

* * *

Mientras conducía por las conocidas avenidas, su mente no paraba de repetir

"Lo siento"

"Realmente lo siento, Mike"

Quitando sus insistentes ganas de proponerle una cita en todo momento y de su carácter estilo "playboy", Mike podría considerarse una buena persona. Lo malo, confiaba plenamente en ella y eso le traería problemas. Probablemente años antes, no; pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Bella miraba al espejo retrovisor, nerviosa, esperando que alguna patrulla decidiera seguirla o acompañarla. Dio media vuelta a la derecha, buscando distraerlos ya sea que estuvieran ahí o no.

Tras 10 minutos de estar segura de que nadie la seguía, bajo la velocidad. Miro al asiento contiguo, que se encontraba vacio a excepción de su celular. En el asiento trasero, Edward miraba con aire abstraído el exterior. No había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino y Bella lo notó pero no quiso romper el silencio. El joven policía se había quedado en la comisaria y ahora ellos dos estaban solos.

Pensó en detenerse a recoger más cosas de su departamento pero seria tentar a la suerte. Además con ayuda de Alice, todo lo que necesitaban se encontraba en la cajuela.

"Esto es una locura" pensó Bella. Apretó el botón de llamada y segundos después, espero a que ocurriera la interconexión.

Alice no contestaba su celular. Eso era extraño pero no hacía falta alarmarse. En lugar de ello, decidió probar suerte de nuevo -¿Vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra algún día?- La ignoró. Pasó por el letrero que indicaba la salida de la ciudad.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad hasta que el decidió hablarle- ¿Dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar seguro-

-¿Otra cárcel?- inquirió con tono acido

-No-

Edward suspiró –Estoy harto. Isabella, ¿Qué quieres de mi?- Su aliento rozaba su cuello y lo único que pudo hacer esforzándose en no perder el control, fue detener el coche.

Inspiró antes de hacerle frente –Quiero tu libertad, Edward-

Su compañero rio amargamente – ¿Mi libertad?-

-Te voy a decir lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos: 1-Falsifique datos sobre tu familia. Están a salvo, 2- Engañé a un novato de policía, 3- Metí a Alice en esto, aunque, técnicamente ella eligió, 4-Abusé de la confianza de mi superior y 5-Saqué a un criminal de la cárcel para después fugarme con él para escondernos en algún lugar. ¿Crees que no merezco al menos que me veas?-

Edward enfocó la mirada en ella -¿Es cierto?-

-¿Qué? ¿Alice? Si, aunque se puso como loca primero. Luego ella misma se colocó como cerebro de la operación-

-¿Me refiero a que si engañaste a todos, para sacarme de la cárcel?-

-Si. Cuando firme el permiso junto con las anotaciones del caso, pude cambiar algunos datos. No fue mucho, pero…-

-Gracias- por primera vez desde la cena, él volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, de nada. Aunque no estés tan relajado, no hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos-

-Puedo esconderme pero necesito contactar a los demás-

-Alice lo puede hacer, pero tendrás que confiar en mí-

Edward la miró por un momento, sopesando la idea de volver a caer e Isabella pareció captar la respuesta antes, incluso que saliera de sus labios. Tomó su celular y marcó el primer número de la lista, de nuevo esperando que le contestara. El correo de voz saltó al 4to tono. No era normal. Alice siempre contestaba el celular

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Alice no contesta-

-Si esto es otro de tus juegos..-

-Si fuera un juego, yo estaría en mi departamento probablemente oyendo música o leyendo y no aquí a las afueras de la ciudad, contigo. Alice siempre responde, no lo entiendo-

-¿Y si te traicionó?-

Bella lo miró de mala manera- Es mi amiga. No lo haría-

-Yo pensé que éramos algo más y ya ves lo que sucedió-

-¿Es que no puedes superarlo?- espetó furiosa y a la vez nerviosa

-Lo haré hasta que sepa que te hizo cambiar de opinión-

La respuesta la tomó con la guardia baja. ¿Podría explicarle lo de las fotos y las amenazas? ¿Edward le creería?

-Edward, la noche después de la cena..-

El celular timbró en la palma de su mano. Revisó el número y alzó el aparato a su oído -¿Alice?-

-Bella, ¡lo siento! Olvidé el celular en el departamento- el alivio la invadió por completo

-Me alegro de escucharte, Alice. Creí que algo había sucedido-

-Y así fue- su voz de tornó seria –Mike fue avisado y se puso como loco. Estaba a punto de entrar pero retrocedí. A los pocos minutos, pareció calmarse pero de inmediato envió patrullas y policías a las ciudades y pueblos cercanos. Te están buscando, Bella. Debes huir-

-Eso hago, ¿recuerdas?-

-Creí que esto se calmaría pero..- un sonido poco usual se escuchó

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Alice?-

-Están tocando la puerta. Los policías están aquí. No llames hasta que yo te diga, no contestes a menos que oigas mi voz primero y Bella...-

-Sí, ¿Alice?-

-Cuídense, ambos...- la línea se cortó antes de que la morena pudiera articular palabra

Edward la miró confundido -¿Todo bien?-

-No. Ya comenzaron a buscarnos- subió de nuevo al carro y trato de respirar contando cada inspiración y espiración. La adrenalina hacia que su cerebro trabajará a mil por hora. Primero debían alejarse de allí y tratar de continuar en autopista hasta que la noche cayera. Y de ahí buscar un lugar donde dormir para seguir su destino. Quizás Michigan o Canadá…Tenía que ser un lugar ni tan cerca ni tan lejos por si surgían más problemas.

-¿Adónde vamos?- con tanta prisa no había notado que Edward era ahora el copiloto

-Por lo pronto, seguiré la autopista- alargó un brazo hacia la guantera –Tu, mientras busca algún lugar donde pasar la noche- El chico no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se dedicó a seguir rutas e indicarle direcciones.

La noche no tardaría en llegar así que decidieron ir deteniéndose –Toma la desviación de la derecha y sigue unos 10 km, según el mapa debe haber algo-

Ella asintió y obedeció sin romper el silencio cordial. Alice no había llamado y eso le preocupaba ¿Algo habría sucedido? . Además el hecho de estar a solas con Edward tampoco mejoraba su situación.

Cuando por fin llegaron al estacionamiento, Isabella suspiró

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No había otra cosa más decente en la zona?- inquirió señalando el cartel luminoso. No fueron las palabras en grandes que rezaban "MOTEL 24 HRS" lo que la habia puesto así, sino las letras debajo "Discreción completa. Contamos con un amplio catalogo a su disposición".

Edward siguió su mirada y contuvo la risa -¿Deberíamos pedir algo?- le dirigió una mirada insinuante

-Cállate- contestó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada. La campanilla de la puerta les indicó la bienvenida. Del otro lado estaba un mostrador de madera recién pulido, y una sala con decoraciones en tono verde y café. Bella pensó que si el cartel no dijera motel, eso podría parecerse fácilmente a una selva.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- una señora de unos 50 años le dirigió una sonrisa extraña y clavó la mirada en su compañero.

Él se removió, incomodo- Buscamos dos habitaciones-

El rostro de la señora reparó por primera vez en Isabella, quien le dirigió una mirada hostil. –No tengo 2 habitaciones-

-¿Entonces una con camas dobles?- sugirió Bella

La señora soltó una risa escandalosa -¿Primera vez, eh? No se preocupen, realmente somos discretos. Es la ley de oro del negocio- les entregó una llave –Dejen los conduzco. Le dio otra mirada a Edward y se alejó contoneando sus caderas en exceso

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de que ella te viole?- disfrutó su cara. Aunque solo duró unos segundos ya que la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no había aparecido desde el interrogatorio, volvió

-No exactamente- se detuvo y señalo a la habitación abierta –Más bien tengo miedo a que tú me violes- ella no supo a que se refería hasta que notó el interior del cuarto. Una cama matrimonial sobresalía por sobre la decoración, suaves cortinas en forma de dosel que caían a los costados y por encima..

Edward se rio ante la expresión de ella, que claramente hacia palidecer al jitomate.

-¿Les gusta?- la dueña no paraba de recorrer de arriba abajo a Edward, deteniéndose especialmente en la parte baja.

-¡Esto no es una habitación doble!- grito Bella con la cara roja

-No sean tímidos. Todo mundo dice lo mismo y terminan más que satisfechos- le guiño el ojo y se retiro no sin antes desearles una feliz corta estancia

Edward entró y se sentó en la esquina de la cama -¿Lo dejaras así como así?-

-No tenemos otra opción- se acostó y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-¿Es que no has visto eso?- señaló arriba

-Es un espejo- se encogió de hombros –Se lo que implica Bella ¿Por qué? ¿Lo quieres estrenar?-

Isabella se contuvó de seguirle gritando y escondió su cara mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la maleta. Le tiro algo al chico

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Alice empacó una maleta para ti. Creyó que la necesitarías-

-En ese caso, agradécele de mi parte-

-Le llamaré- tomó el celular y buscó el numero. Justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de marcar, la mano de Edward la detuvo

-Ella te dijo que esperaras ¿no es así?-

-Sí, pero...-

-Sus razones tendrá. Esperaremos-

-Edward, esto no es normal. Algo va mal- su compañero le sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola en un abrazo –Lo sé-

Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Le alegró que la presencia de Edward aún le hiciera sentir de esa manera. No quería separarse e ignoraba si el todavía estaba interesado en ella o no.

-Siento haberte metido en la cárcel- le dijo ella

-Siento haberte tratado tan mal- acaricio sus cabellos compartiendo un momento feliz.

El celular vino a romper aquella romántica atmósfera y Edward se vio forzado a separarse, para tenderle el celular a Isabella –Es Alice-

Alegre, la chica contesto y cometió el más grande de los errores. Aunque cuando lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde -¿Alice?-

El silencio se hizo presente del otro lado y ella recordó las instrucciones de su amiga: "No contestes que oigas mi voz primero".

-¿Alice?- inquirió temerosa

-Has sido una chica muy mala, Isabella- su sangre se helo y la línea pronto se oyó muerta. Reconocía la voz, por supuesto

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alice esta..?-

-Ella no era Alice-

* * *

Y bien, ¿les gusto? ¿Qué hará Isabella ahora? ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Alguien ya tiene una teoría sobre quien es nuestro hombre misterioso?

Me tarde en aparecer por qué bueno la universidad me está volviendo loca y aun me faltan 12 días para terminar..Exámenes, trabajos y estudiar me toman tiempo, espero comprendan.

Lo bueno es que recupere mi inspiración entre ayer en la noche y hoy..así que aquí me tienen. He calculado y creo que la historia tendrá como 18 capítulos, aunque todo depende…

Ya saben, sus reviews son bienvenidos y me ayudan a saber si aun les interesa la historia o no. Espero sus opiniones..

* * *

Por mientras, les dejare un adelanto:

_Bella se levantó y tomo su bolso. –Me voy-_

_-Que, adonde?-_

_-Buscare a Alice-_

_-Eso no lo creo- la abrazó por la cintura_

_-Déjame ir a verla!, la necesito!- se debatió entre sus brazos con desesperación_

_-Cálmate Bella y dime que sucede-_

_-¡Alice está en peligro! ¡Suéltame! ¡Iré a verla!- tomó las llaves del auto y Edward la soltó para colocarse en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso_

_-No saldrás de aquí hasta que te calmes-_

_-Dije que te muevas!- lo empujo y lo golpeó sin conseguir que cediera ni un centímetro –Edward, Alice…-_


	9. El otro lado de la moneda

**Los personajes de Meyer no son de mi autoria, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.**

**Capitulo 8**

**El otro lado de la moneda**

Las palabras de aquel sujeto estaban en su cabeza. Tenía a Alice. Y de seguro le haría algo si ella no aparecía. No supo ni como llego a estar sentada en la cama pero supuso que Edward había tenido algo que ver. Su amiga, por ayudarla estaba ahora en un problema grave. Un tipo desconocido la tenía secuestrada. No había otra razón. Alice nunca dejaría que un extraño contestara su celular. Las lágrimas acudieron a ella en un santiamén.

-Bella- Edward estaba en su lado, tratando de consolarla -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Alice está en peligro-

-¿Qué dices?-

Bella se levantó y tomó su bolso. –Me voy-

-¿Qué, adónde?-

-Buscaré a Alice-

-Eso no lo creo- la abrazó por la cintura

-¡Déjame ir a verla!, ¡La necesito!- se debatió entre sus brazos con desesperación

-Cálmate Bella y dime que sucede-

-¡Alice está en peligro! ¡Suéltame! ¡Iré a verla!- tomó las llaves del auto y Edward la soltó para colocarse en la puerta, bloqueándole el paso

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que te calmes-

-¡Dije que te muevas!- lo empujó y lo golpeó sin conseguir que cediera ni un centímetro –Edward, Alice…-

-Shhh, calmada...-

-Por favor, ella me necesita-sollozó

-Lo único que conseguirás estando así es cometer una locura o accidentarte-

-No me importa. Si no hago algo, será mi culpa-

-No digas eso. La salvaremos-

-Alice..Alice-

-La salvaremos…-le repitió y aquella tranquilidad que detectaba en su voz, le volvía loca

-Dime como…¿eh? Estamos a kilómetros de distancia y si tú te acercas, volverás a ser arrestado. Esto es mi culpa. Maldición- Edward la condujó de regreso a la cama y la abrazó. Viendo que no se tranquilizaba, comenzó a tararear una melodía. Isabella reconoció los acordes

-¿Debussy?-

Él asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Con eso, consiguió calmarse aunque sea un poco. Se recostó contra su pecho y se quedo allí hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cuando ya se encontraba casi entre la bienvenida de Morfeo, Edward susurró su nombre -¿Si?-

-Mañana conduciré- eso le trajó una sonrisa. Salvaría a Alice.

* * *

Los rayos del sol le lastimaron los ojos y se negó a levantarse. Se hallaba muy cómoda, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de su acompañante..

El cuerpo de Isabella se tensó al instante y alzó la vista bruscamente, encontrándose a milímetros del rostro de Edward, quien aun dormía. Alguno que otro mechón cobrizo caía sobre su frente. Verlo así le despertaba ternura, parecía un niño en sus facciones pero hombre por donde lo vieras. Aquello la puso nerviosa. Trato de desasirse de su brazo, el cual estaba sobre su cintura pero temía despertarlo. Tras intentarlo, varias veces obteniendo solo lo contrario (que él la abrazara más fuerte) termino dándose por vencida. Paseó su mirada por el cuarto en el cual se habían hospedado y su vista se quedó clavada en la mesita de noche. El celular le parecía en aquellos momentos el objeto más peligroso y a la vez su única salvación.

-Bella- su nombre sonó como un suspiro y ella se giró para responderle pero cuando vio todavía sus ojos cerrados supo que estaba soñando..con ella.

En algún otro momento hubiera saltado de felicidad, rodeando su cuello y besándolo una y mil veces pero no podía alejar la voz de su cabeza. Estaba segura de que la había escuchado en algún lugar y por las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado, por supuesto que sabia quien era: La misma persona que le había obligado a encerrar a Edward, la de las notas extrañas..

A sus ojos acudieron lágrimas, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Fugarse con él solo había traído problemas. Su enemigo ya tenía idea de donde estaban y tenía a Alice. El solo imaginar cómo podría estar ella le provocaba un ataque de desesperación.

"Lo siento, lo siento Alice"

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y supo que no podía estar más en la cama. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera estar ahí, sino en movimiento..Tenía que salvar a Alice pero ¿Cómo? Sería estúpido si llamase a Mike y le explicará la situación. Ya debía estar enterado de todo y solo le ordenaría regresar o mandaría a la policía. Bufó, preocupada.

Incluirla en el asunto estaba fuera mientras Edward siguiera siendo el culpable. Había que demostrar su inocencia.

Pero también había que regresar. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? Bella sabía que si ella entregaba a Edward, Alice estaría libre y a salvo pero volvería a cometer un error. Y si Edward y ella huían, el destino de su amiga seria incierto y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Alejó el brazo de Edward de su cintura y se levantó sin importarle si lo despertaba o no. Era tiempo de dejar de soñar y enfrentar las consecuencias. Comenzó a empaquetar las pocas cosas que habían sacado cuando su celular timbró. Inmediatamente se pusó en guardia y apretó el botón para contestar

-¿Si?-

-¡BELLA! ¿Se puedes saber donde rayos te has metido?- su corazón volvió a agitarse pero esta vez por el rastro del susto

-¡Jacob!-

-¿Por qué no te logro localizar? ¿Eh? Fui a tu casa pero nadie me contestó- ¿casa?

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió ansiosa

-Mmmm..Ayer ¿por? Hoy fui a tu trabajo y todo mundo anda tan apurado que nadie me da razones de ti, chica ¿Te tomaste vacaciones sin mi?- escuchar hablar a su amigo tan calmadamente parecía regresarla a los viejos tiempos.

-Jacob…me siento tan mal- sabia que con decir esas palabras, el dejaría sus bromas y la escucharía como siempre lo hacía desde niños

-¿Qué fue, cielo? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?- por alguna razón sus palabras cariñosas no la calmaron

-Estoy en un grave problema y no sé qué decisión tomar..Me siento tan perdida- sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Aquello se estaba volviendo una asquerosa costumbre.

-¿Es por eso que te fuiste?- su tono de voz adquirió un tono más extraño, más seco.

-Si- quería decirle la verdad pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía

-Haz lo que tu cabeza y corazón digan-

-¿Y si ambos van en sentido contrario?-

-Entonces manda a uno al demonio y escucha al otro. Así sabrás que la próxima vez que estés en problemas, le das la prioridad al que ahorita desechas y votas al hoy elegido. Tienes que ser equitativa- rio un poco ante su ocurrencia

-¿Bells?-

-¿Si?- una serie de ruidos se escucharon

-Perdóname-

-¿Qué?- varias voces que no había notado antes comenzaban a volverse mas ruidosas -¿Pasa algo, Jacob?-

-Cuídate-

-¡Jacob..esp..!- el aparato le fue arrebatado rápidamente, colgando la llamada. Bella se volvió solo para observar a un Edward sumamente serio

-¿Traicionándome?- cruzó los brazos

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías..Jacob me habló ¡No tenias porque cortarle!-

-¡Eres tonta o que! Espera, no me respondas. No sé que me asombra más: si el creerte que no sabías que estaba pasando o que te hayan tomado el pelo siendo policía..-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Era una trampa!-

-No entiendo-

-Tu amiguito ese te ha tendido una trampa. Nos han descubierto-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Sé del negocio, el cómo esconderme y recibir llamadas de amigos de la noche a la mañana solo puede significar una cosa: está del lado de la policía..¡Y tú estabas a punto de decirles todo!-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Además, Jacob es mi amigo, el no sería capaz de eso!-

-Por ti quizás pero por mí, un tipo del que solo conoce lo que una sentencia dice…No lo creo-

-Tengo que hablarle, el nos ayudará. Le explicaré-

-Isabella, despierta. No hay ayudas cuando eres buscado. Te conviertes en un objetivo y gana el mejor postor. Así funciona-

-Entonces no huyamos- dijo decidida

-¿Y hacer que? ¿Esperar a que vengan y me regresen a la cárcel? Sabes que mi palabra no hará que cambien de opinión

El tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo. Jacob..¿El realmente la estaba traicionando? Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido como para asumirlo.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo miedo por Alice- el solo suspiró y la tomó de la mano

-Ella estará bien-

-¿No regresarás verdad?- el negó -¿No salvarás a Alice?- no contestó

-Edward..- lo sacudió

-Si eso incluye ser encerrado de nuevo, lo siento, Bella pero no lo haré-

Aquello la destrozó –Aun puedes engañarme y encerrarme-

-Podría..pero no lo hare. Tiene que haber otra solución-

-Bella..¿Quien tiene a Alice? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no está bien? Si yo supiera, podría ayudarte-

-Es mi amiga, se lo que ocurre con ella. La conozco...-

-No me has contestado mi primera pregunta-

Se revolvió nerviosa –La contestaré cuando este lista.. Ahora es hora de que me des armas para creer en tu inocencia- Edward sonrió amargamente

-¿No basta con la atracción que tenemos entre nosotros para creerme?- se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con su dedo. Aquel gesto casi le hizo olvidar su pregunta.

-Lo seria pero necesito creer en ti..Edward tengo que escuchar tu versión..¿Cómo es que estas envuelto en todo este lio?-

-Ellos me matarían si revelo algo...-

-Confía en mi..aunque sea por segunda vez-

Se quedo mirándola algunos minutos, debatiéndose entre contar o no uno de los secretos que incluía a toda la familia Cullen.

-Dime Bella…¿Conoces a Carlisle Cullen y Aro Volturi?-

El nombre le sonaba hasta que dio en su mente con ellos- Eran dueños de una compañía farmacéutica muy famosa-

-Exacto...Eran...¿Recuerdas que fue de ellos?-

-No mucho. Pero se dice que hubo muchos problemas, algo relacionado con falsas recetas y cosas así..-

-Exacto- suspiró- Sera mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, te explicaré en la carretera- Accedió, sintiéndose frustrada al ver que el realmente quería darle largas al asunto.

Llevaron su equipaje y pagaron el motel ignorando las miradas poco educadas que le enviaban las personas que iban pasando por allí. Al final; le permitió que el manejará justo como había prometido…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por una o dos horas, Bella no supo con claridad ya que solo notaba las manos de Edward sobre el volante, quién; de vez en cuando apretaba los nudillos con fuerza como si por dentro, estuviera tomando decisiones.

-Soy el hijo bastardo de Carlisle Cullen- soltó de la nada y cuando ella lo giró, el mantuvo su mirada en el camino

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Fui el resultado de una aventura cuando el aún estaba casado. Me brindó su apellido después de la muerte de mi madre y fui llevado para conocer el negocio familiar-

-Lamento lo de tu madre- lo interrumpió

-También yo..No sabes cuánto- suspiró de nuevo- En fin, ahí conocí a la familia completa. Como entenderás, no fui una noticia agradable para ellos y desde ese día se empeñaron en hacerme la vida imposible-

-¿Y porque no avisaste a tu padre?-

-¿A ese malnacido? Jamás. Lo aguanté como pude. La decisión de mudarme ahí fue mía y no lo hice por él. Necesitaba venganza, Bella y no tuve otro pensamiento en mi cabeza desde los 8 años. Eso me mantuvo vivo a pesar de sus maltratos-

-¿Por qué?- Le pareció verlo sonreír. Aunque claro; aquella no era una sonrisa cordial ni amable..

-Carlisle Cullen asesinó a mi madre-

* * *

_Me gusta dejarlo en finales de infarto..no se porque.._

_Como ven..Jacob aparece y al parecer hay gato encerrado..¿Donde esta Alice? ¿Cual es la historia de Edward? ¿Por que hizo lo que hizo Carlisle? ¿Quien es el de la voz? _

_Trataré de actualizar rapido..y_

_Lamento la demora, si encuentran errores ortograficos, igual..Son casi las 12 y practicamente se estan desesperando de verme en la computadora..En fin, no les aburro..Son vacaciones, (al menos aqui) pero no he tenido inspiración para escribir, les soy sincera. Incluso paso ayer por mi mente el cancelar la historia por que este capitulo no salia pero hoy me puse las pilas y esto salio..Espero que les guste y si le dan click al botoncito o rayita (lo que sea) de review, y me dices que les parece la historia (que la siga o no, si tienen dudas, comentarios..etc).._

_Realmente sus mensajes me levantan el animo..al menos me hace sentir que no soy una loca escribiendo..xD_


	10. El final de las historias

**Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a la serie twilight y a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo creo los escenarios y las situaciones...  
**

**Aqui, por fin (después de una tediosa espera, ¡capitulo!)  
**

**Capitulo 9**

**El final de las historias **

Estuvo a punto de perder la compostura cuando escucho aquello pero se mantuvo firme. Edward seguía viendo la carretera como si esta fuese lo más interesante y no solo un medio de salida. Isabella, observó el paisaje de afuera y supo que Edward estaba esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué podría decir? Había sido investigadora y experta con el polígrafo en relación de varios casos por homicidio. Detestaba a todos aquellos que habían atentado contra un inocente y cuando dictaba su análisis lo convertía en la justicia que la familia necesitaba. Pero ahora, creyendo a Edward culpable aunque el adjudicara lo contrario..¿Podría creerle? De pronto, todas las fotos, letras y declaraciones de varios tipos que ella había condenado acudieron a su mente. Bajo la conducta de los más sangrientos, estos declararon que había sido por venganza, un acto de odio o un excesivo amor.

¿Podría ser que…?

-¿Mataste a Carlisle?- se giro para ver su respuesta pero el solo comenzó a reírse. Eso le hizo tener miedo. ¿Estaba en el mismo carro que un asesino?

-¿Por qué siempre asumes lo peor de mí?-

-¿Por qué entonces haces declaraciones y luego te quedas callado?- le reclamó en respuesta –Si haces eso, la gente pensará cosas incorrectas-

Edward suspiro –No me importan los que los demás piensen a excepción de determinados-

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Curiosa que eres- sonrió recobrando un poco el ánimo- Carlisle esta retirado hoy en día en una ubicación que ni siquiera yo puedo revelarte-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-No es eso. Es… complicado, Bella compréndelo. Un día solo soy yo y luego entras tú y todo cambia-

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-Demasiado- la miró por unos segundos antes de seguir concentrado en manejar –Mi madre era la mejor. Muchos hijos dicen lo mismo y no seré la excepción. Era hermosa en lo físico pero más en corazón. Me enseño tantas cosas que yo…-se cortó- Conoció a Carlisle en la escuela, resulto ser su profesor suplente en la facultad. Como puedes ver, he aquí el resultado. Pero con la noticia de mi nacimiento, Carlisle la comenzó a tratar extraño. Al principio, antes del embarazo, la atendía como una reina, después y hasta donde la vi, fueron todo maltrato, pocos momentos felices y lágrimas. Llegaba a verme y me sonreía con tanta falsedad que en las posteriores visitas me escapaba. Obviamente mi madre pagaba con discusiones. 1 año antes de su muerte, comenzó a enfermarse más seguido. Dolores de cabeza, mareos, fiebre alta. Le avise pero el solo adjudicaba todo a una intoxicación diciendo que pasaría. No le creí y lo seguí a la casa de su familia original encontrando que la señora de la casa había fallecido hace 2 años. Y solo sobrevivían los niños con las sirvientas. Regresé a casa y encontré a mi madre vomitando sangre. Como veras, eso no es algo natural para un niño de 5 años y me asusté. No sabía a quién llamar- Bella no se había dado cuenta que estaban parados a un lado de la carretera hasta que el descanso sus brazos y posteriormente su cabeza sobre el volante –"Son cosas que pasan" o al menos eso es lo único que puedes pensar. Estuve a su lado, corriendo por toallas para bajarle la fiebre y calmarla pero ella no dejaba de vomitar….-se quedo callado y ella asumió que de nueva cuenta, las imágenes lo estaban torturando

-Edward..-

-Se recuperó. Y todo volvió a la calma. O al menos eso creí. Carlisle venia cada vez menos y si lo hacía, actuaba evasivo. Las únicas veces que no lo escuchaba gritar es cuando comíamos. Recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano y observaba a mamá comer como si fuera algo increíble. Mientras pasaba el tiempo con la misma rutina, simulaba que me quedaba en la escuela cuando en realidad me escapaba para ir a ver a la otra familia Cullen. Observé cómo dos niñas con vestidos elegantes y cabellos de oro cantaban y reían bajo el sol. Era tan distinto todo. Ellos viviendo con alegría mientras yo trataba de mantener viva la esperanza en mi madre. Cada noche, cuando me despedía de ella, le regalaba un dibujo, una dedicación o algo..Ah, la inocencia de uno. Pero todo fue en vano- declaro con voz seca y bella noto como sus nudillos comenzaban a volverse blancos por la fuerza. Sus ojos reflejaban un odio que jamás había visto, ni siquiera en los asesinos a sangre fría.

-A los 8 años mientras llegaba de otra de mis visitas clandestinas a la casa Cullen, encontré a mi madre en el suelo envuelta en un charco de sangre. Corrí a su lado y trate de volverla en si pero parecía no verme. Hablaba cosas sin sentido, pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez mientras que yo no podría hacer nada. ¡No pude hacer nada!- de la nada, levantó su mano y la estrello contra el estéreo del coche, dejando este descompuesto. No le basto con un golpe sino que le siguieron varios. Bella le gritaba que se detuviera y lo abrazó, tratando de calmarlo

-Cálmate, Edward. No fue tu culpa..-

-Ella se murió en mis brazos y yo solo podía cantarle las pocas canciones que un niño conocía. Canciones donde anunciaban sol y personas felices…-

-Shh, Edward. Todo está bien, todo está bien- le acarició los cabellos con ternura y no soportó las lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó

-Porque me duele que tú sufras. Es como si tu dolor fuese el mío- Edward le dirigió una sonrisa amarga y continúo abrazándola.

-Bella- le llamo después de que todas las lágrimas se calmaron

-Edward..- le creía y no dejaría que lo metieran a la cárcel -¡Estas sangrando!- observó el dorso de la mano y la telarañas de sangre que brotaban de los golpes. Tomó su maleta y saco un botiquín –Ven, tenemos que lavarte esa herida-

El no dijo nada, solo asintió. Se quedo quieto mientras ella le lavaba la herida con la botella de agua y procedía a la curación. No se quejo ni nada por el estilo. Aquella herida parecía una bendición comparada con los amargos recuerdos.

-Listo- admiró su trabajo como enfermera –No sé si lo hice bien, pero Alice…- se detuvo cuando el nombre brotó de sus labios

-Ella está bien, si es como me dices, estará bien. Te prometo- se corrigió –Te juro que no le pasará nada. Averiguamos donde está-

-No hay manera, Edward. Si tú no te entregas, él no le dejara vivir- ignoró el hecho de que había pronunciado "él" y la tomó entre sus brazos. Qué extraña era Isabella, lloraba cuando el sufría, lloraba cuando se imaginaba a Alice sufriendo pero.. ¿También lloraría por ella? Levantó su mentón y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos pese a que las lágrimas le deformaban la vista, le sonrió como en la comisaria y la besó. La acogió y la hizo sentir como en casa indicándole con el roce que él estaría allí para ella.

Cuando se separaron -¿Y bien, lista para otra noche de nombres falsos y camas extravagantes?- ambos sonrieron y ella asintió, metiéndose a la camioneta. Miro su celular y se fijo que eran las 6 de la tarde. -¿Qué tan lejos está otra comunidad?-

-A 3 horas si no nos detenemos- Suspiró y se recostó contra el asiento –Puedes dormirte si quieres-

-Gracias- cerró los ojos y cuando se sintió llegar a la inconsciencia, le dijo –Muchas gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por confiar en mí-

-En ese caso, gracias por escucharme- medio asintió y se acordó de algo: Edward no le había explicado cómo es que su padre había matado a su madre. Quizó despertarse para continuar con la historia pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Después de todo, aun tenían un viaje largo.

* * *

-Despierta- sintió su aliento sobre su cara y se removió –Despierta- repitió la voz

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos, molesta y observó a Edward a pocos centímetros. El sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas –Lo siento-

-Espero que cuando estemos juntos no te levantes así todas las mañanas, sino ten por seguro que no habrá desayuno en la cama- ella enrojeció más al pensar en ello. Él y ella juntos, como pareja. No habían hablado sobre el tema así que no tenía idea de que eran pero el imaginarlo a su lado, trayéndole el desayuno y haciéndola sonreír, resultó una idea maravillosa.

-Vamos antes de que sea más tarde- nerviosa, se bajó del auto ignorando la mano extendida de su acompañante y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?- inquirió con aburrimiento una chica morena. Debía tener aproximadamente 25 años. Miro a Bella con fastidio para luego enfocar su vista en la revista que leía.

-Busco una habitación-

-Llene los datos- le paso el formulario sin siquiera verla

-¿Cuándo cuesta la habitación?-

-Véalo ahí- esta vez, la chica sonaba más molesta. Bella ignoró el tono y observó los precios que casi no se veían por la falta de mantenimiento a la pared.

A su lado, llegó Edward con la maleta –Es muy caro- le dijo en cuanto lo vio- No podemos pagar esto porque nos quedaríamos sin dinero-

-Permíteme- se paró frente al mostrador –Buenas tardes, ¿podría atenderme?- la chica levantó la mirada quizás para gritarle o ignorarlo pero resultó lo contrario. Su cara se iluminó al instante y una sonrisa se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Si, se le ofrece algo?-

-Busco una habitación-

-Claro, ¿Qué busca? ¿Individual, doble..?-

-La que sea indicada para una pareja- sonrió con cortesía y la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, identificando a Bella

-No tenemos disponibles- pronunció con rudeza

-Entonces una individual, será más romántico- Bella enrojeció y rápidamente negó

-¿Qué haces, Edward? Vámonos-

-¿Por qué? Si la srita. Esta siendo muy amable. Piensa en cómo será la experiencia- la abrazó por detrás –¿No lo cree, así?- se dirigió a la recepcionista pero ella trataba de asesinar con la mirada a la castaña.

Edward se separó y se recargó sobre el mueble –Pero yo estaría muy feliz aunque me diera el sótano para dormir. He escapado con mi amiga y ella no quiere quedarse aquí. ¿Por qué será?-

-No…no lo sé- la chica se puso todavía más nerviosa cuando él se acercó y le susurró algo. Inmediatamente, Bella supuso que la chica se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Contuvo las respiraciones que le impedían golpear a la chica y matar a Edward, dos de una vez. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a coquetear con ella?

-¿Entonces?-

-La habitación 303- le entregó la llave

-¿Cuánto es?-

-No se preocupe, va por la casa- seguía sonriendo mientras Edward tomaba el brazo de Bella y la conducía por los pasillos.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Estabas coqueteándole!-

Edward suspiró mientras abría la puerta –Entra-

-No, yo no entraré en esa habitación que tan suciamente has conseguido. Dime ¿Cuál fue el precio? ¿Te acostarás con ella?-

-Basta, Isabella. Solo entra-

-Ya te dije que no- se cruzó de brazos

-Entonces lo haremos a mi manera- de un momento a otro, el suelo que pisaba se desvaneció y se encontró sobre la espalda de él

-¡Bájame! ¡Estúpido, bájame!- cerró la puerta y la dejo caer sobre la cama. Se colocó encima de ella y la miró a los ojos

-No le prometí nada. ¿Querías no gastar dinero? La persuadí, le mentí. ¿Soy experto en eso, recuerdas? Le dije que eras novia de mi hermano y que solo estaba ahí porque habían tenido una discusión-

-Pudiste haberme dicho- giró la mirada a otro lado

-¿Sera que no me dejabas, niña tonta?-Sacudió la cabeza –Y por eso me gustas- rozó sus labios. Ella tembló por la agitación de su corazón.

-Oh, ya recordé que más le dije- ella esperó mientras acariciaba su cabello -Qué estaba solo-

-¿Qué?-

Detuvo sus reclamos con otros besos –Dije solo, no soltero- ella lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo mientras el reía. Y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Platicaron, se besaron y rieron como si resultaran serlos mejores amigos, siempre estando uno con el otro. Finalmente al dormir, Edward envolvió a Bella entre sus brazos y dejo los malos recuerdos en otro lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el bolso de Bella, el celular vibraba con desesperación con tan solo una palabra en la pantalla: ALICE

* * *

_Por fin volví. Me tarde, lo se. Tuvé examenes por 2 semanas, apenas dormia y no tenia inspiración. Y para rematar el hecho de que soy distraida tuve un pequeño accidente con mi pie asi que superando todo, recuperé fuerzas y pudé escribir. Cuesta trabajo poner a Carlisle de malo cuando en realidad es genial pero ni modo.._

_Como ven, ahi una probadita de como fue la niñez de Edward..aunque aun faltan secretos por revelar y ahora ¿que pasará con Alice? Espero les guste y sigan expresandolo con sus visitas y reviews. Muchas gracias por todos los que he recibido, me han hecho reir y echarle ganas a la historia pese al corto tiempo que dispongo. Como verán, quizas me tome tiempo actualizar, pero lo haré. Descuiden._

_Un adelanto por mi retraso xD_

-¡Abran!- gritaba una voz -¡Abran o tumbaré la puerta!-

-¿Quién será?- le pregunto a su acompañante

-No se, pero debemos salir de aquí y rápido –tomo sus cosas y las de ella y abrió la ventana. Estaban en el 3er piso

-No saltare, Edward-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cárcel?- observó la puerta agitarse y supo que no aguantaría más.


	11. No todos los caminos llevan a Roma

_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia._

Capitulo 10

Los caminos que no llevan a Roma

La oscuridad era lo único que la rodeaba en aquel tétrico cuarto. Los pasos, antes desconocidos desde el día en que había sido encerrada allí, ahora le eran tan conocidos. Y no solo porque había observado el rostro de su secuestrador sino porque seguía viva por él.

Trato de sacar las manos por encima del nudo que previas horas antes, había logrado quitar. Se mantuvo quieta en apariencia cuando de nueva cuenta, la madera crujió, indicándole que su enemigo estaba cerca. Pateó el celular y lo escondió bajo su pie izquierdo justo cuando el sujeto encendió la luz.

Cerró los ojos por instinto –Seré bueno. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde están?-

-No lo sé-

-¡Tú les ayudaste a escapar! ¡No mientas!- Alice no pudo evitar sentir el golpe en su mejilla. Retuvo las lágrimas y le encaró

-Si tanto quieres encontrarlos, ¿Por qué no vas tú a buscarlos en lugar de mandar a tus lacayos?-

-Insolente- levantó el brazo con la firme intención de golpearla de nueva cuenta

Alice no se retiró. En cambio, levantó el rostro y le retó con la mirada –Golpéame pero aun así no obtendrás palabra de mi parte-

El celular del sujeto rompió la tensión del ambiente y rápidamente respondió. Como se alejó, dándole la espalda, Alice no pudo escuchar ni una palabra. Y eso le preocupo aun más cuando notó que la comisura de su boca se elevaba en una sonrisa.

Eso no podría ser nada bueno. En su interior, esperó que Bella y Edward estuvieran lo más lejos posible de allí.

* * *

Esperaron que el sol fuera quien los levantara pero no fue así. Los toques a la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes que ambos se despertaron, extrañados.

-¡Abran!- gritaba una voz -¡Abran o tumbaré la puerta!-

-¿Quién será?- le pregunto a su acompañante

-No sé, pero debemos salir de aquí y rápido –tomó sus cosas y las de ella y abrió la ventana. Estaban en el 3er piso

-No saltare, Edward-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cárcel?- observó la puerta agitarse y supo que no aguantaría más. Tomo la mano que Edward le extendía y se preparó para caer.

Isabella cerró los ojos y pensó que su vida aunque no había sido larga, había sido linda. Se llevaría todos sus recuerdos y aunque quizás, provocaría que sus amigos se sintieran tristes, ella estaría bien por hacer lo correcto.

Sin embargo, por más que espero el suelo y el impacto, este no llegó. Abrió los ojos y notó que Edward la conducía por el estrecho espacio que tenían las paredes de las habitaciones por fuera

-Ten cuidado- le indicó –Y no miras abajo-

-Sabes, cuando generalmente alguien dice eso, tiende a mirar- y así lo hizo. El vértigo le hizo soltarse de la mano de su acompañante y quedarse estática. Debían de estar fácilmente a unos 3 a 4 metros de altura.

-No, no puedo hacerlo-

Retrocedió otro paso pero no sintió el piso y resbaló. Su grito se calmó cuando la mano de Edward la sostuvo a tiempo -¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Reacciona!-

-Edward…- no había notado su voz hasta el momento

-Te voy a balancear para que subas de nuevo ¿está bien?-

-Eso creo- al primer intento no lo lograron y eso solo aumento el nerviosismo de Bella, especialmente cuando otros gritos, se escucharon debajo de ella. Aunque trató de no ver, no pudo evitarlo. Debajo de ella, varios huéspedes y algunos trabajadores observaban la escena. El que debía ser el dueño o el gerente, no paraba de gritar que la policía estaría en breve.

-Edward, suéltame-

-No digas tonterías-

-No las estoy diciendo. Tienes que irte, la policía estará aquí-

-No te voy a dejar colgando del techo-

-Entonces, solo deja que me caiga-

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?- Edward negó una y otra vez, sintiéndose frustrado. Noto que el peso de la morena aumentaba. Debía estar poniendo resistencia -¡No hagas eso!-

-Solo vete-

-¿Quieres que salvemos a Alice?-

-Sabes que si-

-Entonces deja de hacer tonterías. Vamos a tomar un cambio en el plan ¿te parece?-

-Pero...-

-¿Aceptas o no? Sino ambos nos quedaremos aquí y que la policía vea como nos baja-

Bella lo meditó unos segundos y aceptó. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared y con la otra, se dio el impulso para finalmente tomar el brazo de Edward como apoyo. La tomó de la mano y caminaron de regreso al cuarto. Allí, tomaron todas sus cosas y aprovechando, que todo mundo, estaba afuera por la confusión, abrieron la puerta y salieron de la habitación metiéndose entre los cuartos y bodegas para evitar ser descubiertos. Cuando por fin lograron salir al estacionamiento, escucharon la sirena.

-Edward, conduce- le ordenó cuando se percató de que el carro no hacia ningún movimiento

-Tenemos un problema-

-Dime que no es cierto..- Bella se paso una mano por los cabellos, desesperada. Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en una odisea –Vuelve a intentarlo- le apresuró cuando escucho la sirena más cerca

-Nada ¡Maldición!- golpeó el volante

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

-Correr- saco las cosas y se apresuraron a cruzar la carretera para internarse en el bosque. Tan pronto como se internaron más al lugar y se alejaban del otro, fueron relajándose. Bella fue la primera que se dejo caer sobre un tronco tirado. Habían dejado de escuchar las sirenas minutos antes.

Edward se mantuvo su pie –Tonta-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres una tonta- se volvió hacia ella, encarándola- ¿Planeabas tirarte así de la nada? ¡Tú! Argg- colocó su dedo índice y pulgar sobre su nariz. Rasgo que en el cuarto de interrogatorio, había sido el sinónimo de estar furioso

-¿Y qué iba a hacer si la policía iba detrás de ti? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados?-

-¡Ese es mi problema! ¡Entiéndelo! ¿Qué iba a hacer si te sucedía algo?-

-¡Ese también es mi problema!-

-¡Ya no!-

Sus gritos aumentaron de volumen, alertando a los animales a su alrededor -¿Tienes miedo de que incrementen otra muerte a tu cuenta?-

Edward pareció sorprendido ante sus palabras y guardó silencio. Eso le desesperó aún mas a Bella -¡Responde!-

En ese momento, él cruzó el espacio que los separaba, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó de forma brusca. Ella se removió, tratando se alejarse pero él solo abrazó su cintura haciendo una especie de trampa; evitando que escapara. Se separaron.

-Tengo miedo de no poder protegerte ¿Contenta?- apoyó su frente con la de ella, regulando sus respiraciones.

* * *

-¿Cómo que los perdieron de vista? ¡Son unos incompetentes! ¡Inútiles!- La sonrisa del día se vio perdida junto con los pedazos del celular arrojados contra la puerta

Gruño cuando la puerta se abrió -¡Qué quieres!- le grito a un chico

-Ya llegó su invitado-

-Hazlo pasar y vete a verla- este asintió y le dio la bienvenida al recién llegado –Y asegúrate de sus ataduras-

-Entendido-

-Buenas tardes. ¿Está todo bien?-

-Perfectamente. De hecho, te esperaba Jacob-

-¿A qué se refería con ataduras?- el hombre lo miró molestó, acariciando la pistola que discretamente guardaba. Si lograba su objetivo como creía, ese mocoso estaría muerto mañana al final del día

-Un animal que he comprado. Es salvaje y tengo que tenerlo vigilado-

-Ya veo- dijo aunque no se creyó ni una palabra -¿Y porque me mando a llamar?-

-Necesito tu ayuda. Hoy descubrimos que Edward tiene en contra de su voluntad a Isabella. Es su rehén-

-En ese caso. ¿Dónde están?-

-No lo sabemos-

-¿Y están tan tranquilos cuando ese desgraciado podría estarle haciendo algo?-

-Calmado que ahí estrarás tu. Tenemos que salvar a la señorita.

-Nada de eso, necesito otra llamada tuya y que la cites a un lugar que te diré. Jacob no es necesario que te diga que esto es secreto, ni siquiera el jefe de la policía lo sabe, ¿entendido?-

-Correcto- de todas formas, le indicaran o no el tendría que encontrar a Bella y de paso, matar a Edward.

* * *

El chico bajó las escaleras y buscó a la prisionera. No sabía quién era así que cuando la llamó y ella apareció, sus ojos se iluminaron

-Yo te conozco-

-Pero yo no- respondió una Alice, furica

-Vengo a rescatarte por parte de una orden mucho más arriba que la de este señor-

* * *

_Bueno, aqui termina el capitulo. Es muy corto, lo se pero es algo tarde aqui y no queria dejar la noche sin actualizar. Ademas empezaré examenes y no tendré tiempo :S. Espero sus teorias, comentarios, criticas y demás. _

_Y les invito a pasarse a mi blog..(la direccion esta en el perfil) ya que siendo ya 30 de octubre..Festejamos un año..!_


	12. Dime con quién andas

**Capitulo 11**

**_Dime con quién andas y te diré como terminarás_**

___Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia. Por fin nuevo capitulo! Explicaciones..abajo.._

* * *

Alice miró expectante al chico que estaba frente a ella y cuando esté se movió, ella le escupió en el rostro.

-Te acercas y te arrepientes, ¿entendiste?-

-Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño-

-¿Quién rayos eres?-

El chico suspiró –Te lo diré pero debes saber que si te ayudo es solo porque vimos que ayudaste a Edward-

-No sé de que hablas- él rodó los ojos y calmadamente, se quitó la peluca color marrón que traía dejando ver su color natural: rubio

-Soy Jasper, y estoy de tu lado- extendió su mano en espera de que la pequeña la tomará –Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ellos están en peligro-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Jasper sonrió. –Tenemos nuestros contactos-

* * *

-¿Como saldremos de este lío?- inquirió la morena aún en los brazos de Edward

-Me temo que tendremos que hacer algo que no está en tus principios-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Tenemos que robar un carro-

Isabella se separó con brusquedad -¡Estás loco! Ya tenemos suficiente con ser fugitivos...No es necesario añadir otro crimen-

-En realidad, no pensaba en que yo estaría al mando de la misión-

Bella ladeó la cabeza, confundida hasta que por fin dio en el punto –Ni hablar-

-Eres la única de los dos que tiene un historial limpio-

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que me convierte en James Bond o qué?-

Él rió –Para nada. Tienes más facilidades para…convencer a alguien de prestarnos un coche-

-Ah, vaya. No sabía que ahora se le decía convencer a robar..- se cruzó de brazos

-Bella-

-¿Y qué intentas decir con convencer?-

-Tengo algo en mente-

-¿Y es?-

-Yo me escondo, tu le haces plática a alguno de los tipos con camioneta y ya-

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Pretendes que coquetee con un extraño a cambio de un coche? ¡No imagino que querrás para conseguir un hotel!-

-Solo pregúntale como va el clima o algo así- se pasó la mano por el cabello –Tómalo como un préstamo a largo plazo-

-¿Estas bromeando?-

-No. Es nuestra única solución-

-Ok suponiendo que acepto. ¿Dónde encontraremos una gasolinera o cafetería?-

Edward señalo a una dirección- Por allá-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Seguridad es mi segundo nombre- sonrió aunque por sus ojos, ella notó su duda

* * *

_30 minutos después.._

-Insisto en que este plan no resultará-

-Y yo digo que sí. Tú solo inténtalo-

-Está bien. Aquí vamos- suspiró y avanzó hasta donde un adolescente cargaba gasolina

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Te conozco?- inquirió el joven, confundido

-No, pero eso podría solucionarse- agregó con una sonrisa coqueta. Recordó las clases de Alice y se esforzó en su papel. Ya después podría vomitar por sus actos.

La cara del chico se relajó y le sonrió de vuelta, levemente sonrojado –Soy Eric-

-Un gusto, dulzura. Mi nombre es Daniela- Era mejor inventarse un nombre que dejar huella

-¿Y estás sola, Dani?-

-Sí, pero tengo problemas. Mi coche se descompuso unos kilómetros atrás- batió las pestañas

-No te preocupes que ya estoy aquí- anunció orgulloso y Bella se contuvó de rodar los ojos -¿Caminaste todo este tramo?-

-No había nadie a los alrededores-

-No te preocupes- repitió –Indícame por donde y estarás en tu camino en un santiamén- ella soltó una risita que era la señal para que Edward se acercara sigilosamente a la camioneta. Pero él no estaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó cuando la sorprendió mirando en todas direcciones

-Oh, nada, nada- volvió su cara a Eric y se adelantó, indicando el camino contoneándose como las chicas de su antiguo colegio

Eric pareció encantado e Isabella de vez en cuando, volteaba a sus espaldas en busca de alguna pista de Edward, sin hallarlo.

"Edward ¿Dónde te has metido?" se preguntó mientras guiaba al adolescente hacia la carretera.

* * *

-¡Tú, ve a ver a la chica!- gritó uno cuando el ruido bajo sus pies se hizo más fuerte

-¡Demonios!- musitó Jasper. Las cuerdas que rodeaban las muñecas de Alice no se rompían.

-¿No tienes algo filoso?-

-No-

-Ahí vienen- le apresuró

-Discúlpame- le dijo a Alice y ella no comprendió nada hasta que sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo

-¿Qué haces?- La acunó en sus brazos y la sentó en una cajas apiladas

-Sacándote de aquí- escaneó el lugar hasta encontrar la pieza que buscaba. Abrió la perilla con esfuerzo y le indicó a Alice que pasara por el pequeño espacio de la ventana.

-¿Y tú?-

-Te veré arriba-

-Te van a atrapar-el celular de Jasper vibró y antes de contestar le dijo

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme solo- le guiño un ojo –Apresúrate-

* * *

Ya llevaban un buen tramo cuando el chico comenzó a cuestionarse de su compañera

-¿Segura que tu carro estaba por aquí?-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Llevamos caminando mucho tiempo-

-Claro que no, son solo unos metros…tu sabes- comenzaba a maldecir a Edward por tercera vez cuando unas luces le cegaron los ojos. Eric tuvo que hacerla a un lado para que el conductor no los atropellara...

-¡Suéltala!- gritaron desde la camioneta

-Pero si es… ¡Esa es mi camioneta!-

-Lo era, niño. Ahora es mía- Isabella abrió los ojos y se topó con la sonrisa sarcástica de Edward –Y a ella, también me la llevaré-

-¡Espera! ¿Quién te crees?-

-¿Algún problema?- de un momento a otro, una pistola yacía en el punto medio de sus ojos

-Claro que no- replicó, nervioso

-¿Qué te sucede?- le gritó Isabella mientras era llevada a la camioneta y la puerta se cerraba con seguro

-Calla-

-¿Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo?-

-Guarda silencio- casi gritó. Su cara se tranquilizó cuando Eric se echó a correr y suspiro –Estamos a salvo-

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Casi me matas!-

-Técnicamente, no. Además, todo era parte del plan-

-No estaba informada del plan- Edward soltó una carcajada –Eres una mala actriz, Bella ¿Crees que si te decía esto, actuarias con naturalidad? Claro que no-

-¿Y qué hay con la pistola?-

-Un recuerdo del pueblo- le indicó las letras grabadas –Lo compré en la tienda-

-¿No debíamos permanecer de incognito?-

-Sí, pero no era para tanto. Si me hubiera tardado, quien sabe que le hubieras hecho al pobre chico. Eres peligrosa Isabella Swan-

-Cállate- sintió el sonrojo cubrir su rostro y se escondió tras la cortina de su pelo –Aún me debes la mitad de la historia-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Carlisle…- musitó y todo rastro de su sonrisa, desapareció

-Ah, eso. Creí que lo olvidarías-

-¿Vas a decirme?-

-Es de mala educación comenzar una historia y no acabarla. Especialmente si es tuya. ¿Dónde íbamos?-

-Tu madre...-

-Ah ya…-inspiró con fuerza como si el aire fuese lo necesario para brindarle fuerzas –Después de que Esme falleció, entré a su casa. Él, por supuesto; tenía una familia hecha: 2 hijos, gemelos y una esposa muy joven. Todo era dinero y claramente yo no entraba en la ecuación: Fui forzado a ser el sirviente de la casa y el guasón de mis hermanastros- rió amargamente – Tu pensarías en cenicienta pero yo te podría decir que era el infierno. Días enteros de insultos y desprecios. Me quitaron todo aquello que yo pudiera tener de mi madre y por las noches, solo conocí los golpes de un "padre" ebrio. Una noche, cuando una de las tantas pesadillas me despertó, baje a la sala solo para encontrar la luz del pasillo prendida. Logré escabullirme hasta que escuche su voz-

-¿Su voz?-

-Podría mejor decir gritos. Suena más apropiado. Esa noche- pareció recio a hablar- la segunda esposa murió y fui testigo de todo. No pude huir a tiempo y Carlisle me descubrió. Después de golpearme hasta casi perder el conocimiento, me dijo que había sido mi culpa ¿Y qué crees que hace un niño pequeño? Nada, salvo creerle-

-No es tu...-

-Todavía trato de decirme eso. Es sorprendente, saber que tu libertad está en manos de un niño, o al menos eso pensó Carlisle-

-¿Cómo..-

-¿Lo maté? Eso fue después. Primero huí de casa y encontré refugio con mis primos. Tenían un trabajo nada agradable a la policía y yo había llegado justo a tiempo. Yo tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio. Si algún negociador no pagaba entonces yo iba a verlo...y regresaba con el dinero ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas-

Isabella se estremeció.

-No fue fácil al principio. Tuve que aprender a burlar el polígrafo cuando muchos de mis arreglos resultaron sospechosos- se giró un segundo hacia ella y después, volvió su mirada hacia la carretera –Pero eso no es el tema de hoy-

Bella quiso preguntarle tantas cosas pero prefirió el silencio

-¿Asustada?-

-No- musitó casi en un susurro

-Puedes irte si quieres y nadie te culparía. La policía creería que fuiste mi rehén y tu historial estaría limpio-

-¿Y Alice?-

-Con tu trabajo de vuelta, seria pan comido-

-No te dejaré solo-

Aquello le hizo sonreír –Me alegro que digas eso; porque la última parte de la historia es la menos agradable-

* * *

Alice corrió a toda prisa en busca de algún indicio de civilización. Notó como a sus espaldas, la casa donde la tenían no mostraba señales de vida y sin duda, la policía jamás sospecharía de algo así.

Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento y detrás de una pared casi destruida, espero a su salvador.

La pregunta estaba en el aire. ¿Podía confiar en él? Aseguraba estar de su lado pero igual su captor lo decía.

Escuchó varios disparos y se debatió entre regresar para ayudar a Jasper o salir corriendo. Pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier de las acciones, una sombra le tapó la vista. Alice alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla

-¿Dando un paseo?- retrocedió, asustada y escuchó a Jasper gritar su nombre en la lejanía. Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

_Por fin. Luego de mucha espera, regresé. Pueden si quieren, culpar a la falta de inspiración y a una cirugía de emergencia que claramente no entraba en mis planes..Luego el periodo de reposo y demás..En fin, todo un calvario.._

_¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? En el botoncito que tienen abajo..Y sería genial si comentarán, al menos para saber que tal les parecio..¿Sugerencias?_


	13. Los intereses de los humanos

**_Twilight no es de mi autoria.. Yo solo creo las situaciones y los escenarios de esta historia. Por fin nuevo capitulo! Explicaciones abajo.._  
**

**Capitulo 12**

**Los intereses de los humanos**

**"Todos tenemos intereses similares, lo que varia es el tiempo y lugar donde los utilizamos"**

_But I won't go  
I can't do it on my own  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
__I'm willing to take the risk_

_He won´t go-Adele_

* * *

_Los rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana y cayeron reflejados sobre los ojos de Isabella, quien solo se removió y buscó una manera de dormir más._

_-Despierta, dormilona-_

_La voz era suave y delicada pero sin perder el toque de masculinidad. Sonrió en sus adentros y se permitió disfrutar el momento. Podía sentir su peso sobre la cama y espero sentir su respiración. _

_-Despierta-_

_Repitió la voz y ella negó en respuesta, jugando. No hasta que probara aquellos labios adictivos._

_-Tú lo quisiste así- abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando el tono tierno desapareció para ser reemplazado. Conocía esa voz._

_Su cuerpo se sacudió en escalofríos cuando las gotas de sangre le salpicaron en el rostro. La sangre de Edward._

_-¡No!_

_Observó horrorizada el cuerpo de él caer sobre el volante. De inmediato, el carro se salió de control. Bella salió disparada para detener la marcha pero una persona la detuvo. Se quedo pálida, sin saber que decir o que hacer. _

_-Alice- consiguió pronunciar apenas antes de que ella le clavara el mismo cuchillo con el que había lastimado a Edward. Su rostro era una mezcla de emociones: Alegría, enojo, indiferencia..._

_¿Qué había hecho Alice?_

_Se escucho a si misma gritar y todo giro a su alrededor. Los pitidos y las llantas derrapándose le acompañaron en su suplicio hasta su destino final: El árbol frente a la comisaria._

_-Nos abandonaste, Bella- las dos voces recitaron al mismo tiempo…_

* * *

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritó mientras buscaba un auxilio. Sentía su cuerpo arder. Todo daba vueltas y no podía enfocarse en nada o en nadie. Las voces parecían tener el propósito de aturdirla hasta lo último. No fue hasta que dos brazos fríos le apresaron, que descubrió que todo había sido un sueño.

Más bien, una pesadilla

-Ya, ya- Respiraba con dificultad. No podía ser cierto. No debía –Bella, cálmate. Todo está bien-

Ella negó ¿Cómo podría todo estar bien cuando acababa de ver eso? No podía diferenciar la realidad del sueño ¿Y si ya estaba muerta y ahora estaba soñando? ¿Sería considerado su último deseo? El estar rodeada por sus brazos después de haber sentido su sangre. Se encogió ante el último pensamiento.

-Por dios, Bella..tranquilízate-

Ella veía a todos lados sin ver en realidad nada. Alice…Debía encontrar a Alice. ¿Dónde ir? ¿Dónde estaba?

Una sacudida le hizo enfocar un poco la vista en aquellas esmeraldas que le miraban preocupado.

-¿Tengo por fin tu atención?-

-¿Estoy muerta?- fue lo primero que pregunto. Él le acaricio el cabello con ternura y negó firmemente

-Fue un sueño-

-Fue tan real, Edward. Yo...- reprimió las ganas de llorar. Isabella Swan, la policía; no lloraba.

Sin embargo, ver involucradas a sus dos personas más queridas era una razón para desarmarla.

-Shhh, todo está bien-

-No, no. Debo salir de aquí y tú debes irte, lejos, muy lejos-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Aléjate-

-Isabella- cuando vio que el chico quería repetir el gesto, la castaña se levanto rápidamente. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al piso –Son las 2 de la mañana, no puedes salir de aquí-

-¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió, fijándose por primera vez en la cama de madera y en los demás muebles

-En un hotel- se encogió de hombros

-Estábamos en la camioneta..-recordó de inmediato –Conducías..

-Así es. Te quedaste dormida y llegaste hace rato. No tuve corazón para despertarte y te cargue hasta aquí- levantó los brazos –No he hecho nada más- aclaró

-Alice-Edward evadió la mirada -¿Dónde está Alice?-

Tal vez si el ambiente estaba así de calmado significaba que en realidad algunas cosas no habían sucedido. Con el sueño todavía en su cabeza, no estaba segura de muchas cosas

-No lo sé. Partimos mañana para buscar ayuda-

-Está en peligro- no era una pregunta. Cruzó la habitación hasta su bolso y busco por largo rato. Cada minuto era más desesperante.

-¿Buscabas esto?- el celular yacía en la mano de Edward

Ella se giró -Regrésamelo-

-No- respondió –Cometerás un error-

-¿Error? ¡No sé donde esta Alice! Podrían estar haciéndole daño…-

-¿Quién?- el chico se había levantado de igual manera y avanzaba hacia Bella. Ella recordó que él no sabía nada y contrajo los labios –Dime la verdad, Isabella porque yo no soy el único que guarda secretos-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Recibes llamadas y de pronto sabes que Alice no está en su casa. Andas nerviosa y ahora quieres salir a buscarla..por segunda ocasión. ¿Tú sabes con quien está?-

"No, pero lo sospecho" se respondió en su pensamiento.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé- se paso una mano por el cabello -¿Instinto?-

-¿Segura? Bella…¿sabes quién llamo hace rato?-

Ella negó, confundida –Jacob Black-

-¿Jake? ¿Hablaste con él?-

-Claro que no, no soy estúpido pero hay algo que detesto- ella se mantuvo en silencio –La mentiras-

-No te estoy mintiendo-

Edward rodo los ojos -¿Por qué no te creo? Jacob sonaba tan convencido. Dejo un mensaje de voz ¿Quieres escucharlo?-

-Yo…- no espero ninguna excusa, tan solo coloco el aparato en medio de los dos

"Bella, es Jake…No se qué ocurrió la ultima vez, colgaste tan rápido que no me dejaste terminar. ¿Podemos encontrarnos? Realmente necesito hablar contigo. Llámame. Si no tienes coche, no importa solo necesito saber donde estas, bella..Las cosas aquí se han vuelto malas. Podemos huir, bella y nadie nos perseguiría. No dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño…" Edward cerro el celular –Lo demás son cursilerías como te imaginaras. Dignas de amantes-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Planeabas huir?-

-¡NO!-

-¿El sabe que estás conmigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para que la policía me venga a buscar?-

-Nadie vendrá, Edward. Tú tenias mi celular ¿Cómo se supone que yo conocía el mensaje?-

-Te lo dije antes: Eras libre de escapar y te negaste ¿Por qué ahora te urge alejarte?-

"Porque te vi muerto" quiso responderle

-¿Por qué me encerraste?- Bella perdió todo color del rostro -¿Por qué después de que parecías retirar los cargos surgieron nuevos? Jamás me lo explique-

-Otro detective..tal vez-

-Tú eras la encargada de mi caso ¿Qué sucedió después de nuestra cita? ¿Qué cambio?-

Ella desvió la mirada. Las fotos de su falta de ética invadiendo la sala era algo que constantemente rezumbaba en su mente pero que por cuestiones mayores, se había pasado a un nivel secundario

-Nada-

-¡Mentira!- salto cuando la voz de él se hizo más fuerte. Retrocedió hasta la puerta de salida. Podía girar el picaporte y salir de allí y él no la detendría ¿o sí? ¿Qué haría si ella se alejaba de él? ¿La mataría?

Noto su brazo a su lado, interponiendo su escapada –No te irás-

-Déjame salir, necesito aire-

-Abriremos una ventana-

-No quiero. Apártate, por favor-

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Le temes a la verdad?-

-No hay nada que ocultar-

-En eso te equivocas, Isabella- uso su nombre completo y el desprecio pareció encajar en cada una de las letras.

-Edward, por favor-

-Es hora de hablar-

-No hay nada que hablar-

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-

La pregunta le dejo confundida ¿Por qué preguntar eso?

-No es momento..-

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- repitió –Nadie saldrá de esta habitación hasta que todo este aclarado

* * *

_-El chico escapó-_

_-¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?-_

_-No puede llegar muy lejos-_

_-Eso no es lo importante sino lo que vio y escucho ¡Demonios! ¡Le pusimos todo en bandeja de plata! Ira con la policía-_

_-No lo hará-_

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién lo asegura?-_

_-Yo- todo el murmullo quedo en silencio cuando él entró –Si va a la policía, es hombre muerto-_

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse pero los ojos le pesaban mucho. Sintió sus manos repulsivas sobre su pierna e ir subiendo. Quiso gritar, vomitar o mínimo apartarse del contacto pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-No se ha movido, señor. Justo como usted lo dijo-

-Permanecerá así al menos otras dos horas. Asegúrate de llamarme cuando despierte. Aun tengo cosas que discutir con esta princesita- detuvo el camino a su pecho y Alice se sintió aliviada por algunos segundos pero entonces recordó su inmovilidad. Y al chico.

-Entendido-

Sintió su respiración en su oído -¿Te preocupa el chico?- Quiso asentir –No lo hagas más, no pasara de esta noche- su pulso disparo aunque solo en su mente. En apariencia, seguía tan quieta como un cadáver a excepción de que su pecho se alzaba en pequeñas respiraciones.

-Búsquenlo y tráiganlo vivo-

-¿No sería mejor muerto?- se atrevió a preguntar uno

-¿Me cuestionas?-

-Claro que no, señor…yo solo..- las palabras de uno de los cómplices se volvieron efímeras cuando una bala entro a su sien. El disparo le sacudió el mundo a Alice.

¿Cómo había cambiado todo tan rápido? ¿En manos de que monstruo estaba?

* * *

-Estoy esperando- musito él bajo las luces escasas de la noche. Verlo ahí, entre la oscuridad lo hacía ver peligroso. Incluso el había confesado su odio hacia su padre por haber asesinado a su madre.

No- negó, confusa. Edward no había admitido haber acabado con la vida de su padre. ¿El odio podría convertirse en su perdición? ¿Tan sensibles serian sus emociones? Entonces…si ella lo abandonaba ¿El iría en su búsqueda para hacerle daño? Había sido testigo de tantos casos que el estar involucrada en uno tan a fondo le tenía echa un caos.

Sin embargo, pese a sus ojos mirándola con reproche y el cuerpo de él en tensión, no sentía miedo. Había preocupación pero más que por ella, por él.

No justificaba sus actos si es que los hubo pero su curiosidad le incitaba a más ¿Edward era realmente un asesino? Había confesado su trabajo en partes pero no era suficiente ¿Seria capaz de entregarlo a la policía?

La respuesta era fácil: NO

No se veía pasando de nuevo por lo mismo. Deseaba que todo acabara, deseaba poder respirar con tranquilidad y reír en los brazos de su persona ideal.

Solo que sabía que no sería posible. La atracción entre ambos era inevitable, había simpatía y respeto hasta el momento pero ¿podría haber amor?

Era una palabra tan grande que ella no la había considerado. Dejándose arrastrar tras ideas interesantes y sueños de colegiala estaba ahí. Todo se resumía a eso: Una habitación a oscuras con un hombre frente a ella, cuestionando sus sentimientos.

¿Seria solo una aventura? ¿O era algo más?

Respiro profundamente y enfoco su mirada al suelo. Sabía que era algo más. No deseaba ver a Edward herido bajo ninguna circunstancia, deseaba verlo feliz y gracias a su impulso egoísta, junto a él.

Pero no podía confesarle la verdad ¿o sí? ¿Se alejaría? ¿La perdonaría?

-Entiendo- antes de que ella formulara una respuesta, el asintió. Pero ¿Qué había entendido?

* * *

_Aqui como siempre..Dejando preguntas sin respuestas..._

_Tarde un poco como verán pero no venia ninguna idea a mi cabeza y bueno agradescanle a Adele por inspirarme. Habran notado que comence otra historia llamada "SEMPITERNO". Espero les agrade._

Tengo un favor enorme que pedirles: Han nominado este fic "Una prueba peligrosamente interesante" como mejor fic misterio/ horror y les pido, me apoyen..

¿Como hacerlo? Muy facil..Entras a esta pagina . y le das click en la historia y listo! Debes entrar por explorer o google chrome porque mozilla no lo agarra..

_Ahora sin más..Emm despues de 12 capitulos y un prologo (mil disculpas) vengo a agradecer a los que me han leido. A quienes han dejado review como: maryroxy (quien me lee en cada capitulo), meryy (quien no se si tiene cuenta pero bueno...muchas gracias a tu comentario, me saco más de una sonrisa), sophia18 (pocas palabras pero grandes significados), DuLce aMoR (si..edward malo me ha gustado mucho y es placer escribirlo), Robsesion-Forever (me gusta tu interes por la historia...sorry Edward debia ir a la carcel aunque aun le faltan cosas por enfrentar..), Petiza cullen, lizzy90, TheDC1809, BlackCullen (por tu comentario comence a pensar la continuacion y como ves ¡aqui esta!), Beatiful Blush y ArwenTor quienes lo conocieron por oneshot...(me pregunto si sabran que sigue? Mmm si lo ven aqui, den señales chicas!) Espero no sean las unicas y las ultimas que les guste mi trabajo, lo hago con gusto.._

_Ahora si...mejor cierro la boca.._


End file.
